Identity Thief
by SweetSalt23
Summary: Someone is polyjuicing as Malfoy, much to their dismay. So Kingsley orders them to find the culprit and stop him from...whatever he is doing because they don't know. Anyways, while Draco and his partner Harry chase this wicked felon, an undeniable attraction forms. Wonder how they'll take it? WARNING MALE X MALE SEX. Harry x Draco. Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: This original Harry Potter is not mine. The credit belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"What do you mean polyjuicing as me!? Who!?" Draco hissed, dumbfounded as the Minister of Magic handed him a folder full of pictures and reports. The blonde snatched it from his hand, flipping through it and sneering in disgust at what he saw. He slammed the folder on the desk between him and Kingsley, his eyes flashing angrily.

"How the hell did he even get my hair? I don't allow regular barbers to cut my hair. For fear of this!" He shouted, gesturing sharply toward the closed file that was sitting on the desk.

Kingsley sighed and rubbed his forehead, his frustration obvious. "I don't know Malfoy." He said tiredly. "I know it's not you doing this, I'm sure." He said, raising an eyebrow as Draco practically snarled.

"Of course it's not me! I would never wear such atrocious drapery! Under no circumstances would I ever be caught in that! Never!" He shouted, his cheeks flushed as he saw his beautiful body dressed in such disgusting pieces of fabric.

Draco whirled around when he heard the door behind him open, the wood striking the opposite wall. "Potter!" He cried, leaping forward and grabbing the Gryffindor's shoulders, shaking him roughly to grab his attention. "Did you hear?"

Harry gasped as he was shaken, his head whipping back and forward, almost colliding with Malfoys. "Bloody hell! Stop!" He yelled, pushing away from the blonde and trying to bring his eyes into focus. "Merlin, are you trying to kill me?" He demanded, sighing when Draco just glared.

"No, in fact I am not." The Slytherin sniffed, crossing his arms. "Now answer my question. Have you heard of this…this…. identity thief? The one that has been polyjuicing as me and traipsing around doing Merlin knows what?" He hissed, working himself into a snit.

Harry nodded grimly, his lips thinning in anger at the very idea that someone was using Malfoys body for criminal things. "I know Malfoy. Just calm down." He said soothing, reaching forward and rubbing the blonde's neck. He turned to the Minister as he continued to massage the area, effectively reducing Malfoy into a puddle of bliss.

"You know it's not him, right?" Harry inquired, finally letting go when the Slytherin went limp, leaning against his shoulder. "I can vouch for him myself. He has been with me most of the time, and if you show me dates and locations I can guarantee that he wasn't there at any of the times the perpetrator was."

Kingsley sighed, glancing at Malfoy who was leaning against Harry, not bothering to mention it. For them it was pretty normal, all the touching. It had been a shock at first, but it occurred so often that no one took notice of it anymore. "I know it wasn't him, but we have to find out who is polyjuicing _as_ him. People have all ready gone to the papers, claiming that Draco is up to no good, on account that he was a Death Eater."

Harry instantly stiffened, scowling. "What? It doesn't matter if he was a Death Eater! It happened years ago! Years!" He shouted, his eyes flashing behind his glasses. He glanced to the side when the Slytherin grabbed his arm, squeezing gently.

"Potter, don't blow a fuse just because of that. If I'm not angry about it, you shouldn't be either." Draco stated, rubbing his cheek against the Gryffindor's shoulder. "It doesn't even matter."

"Yes it does! Every time you get called a Death Eater or something else just as vile, I feel like I should do something!" He cried, clenching his hands into fists. "You know how much I hate it when I'm not there to protect you."

Draco huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes. "I don't need protection, Potter. I know it bothers you, but it shouldn't. Now, calm down before I have to hex you." He chastened, grabbing Harrys hand and unfurling his clenched fingers.

Harry sighed and reluctantly settled, reaching up with the hand that Draco held and running it through the blonde's hair. "I know." He said, glancing back at the Minister before continuing. "You have already spoken to the newspapers and such?" He asked, bringing the conversation full circle to discuss what was originally intended.

Kinsley nodded, unaffected by the way the two Auror partners were touching so casually. "Already did. They were reluctant, but eventually caved. They actually gave us some useful information." He said, leaning back and digging through the papers in his desk. "It seems this 'identity thief' likes to prowl around familiar places."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked, yelping when the blonde shoved a hand up the back of his shirt, his cold fingers flush against his skin. "Merlin, your hands are freezing!" He hissed, shivering but not bothering to move Malfoys hand, already knowing it would have been a losing battle.

"Well," said Kingsley, grabbing back their attentions. "It seems he generally frequents places like the Leaky Cauldron and Gringotts." He explained, his brow suddenly wrinkling when he read the rest of the report. "It also seems like he enjoys toys and tricks, because he has been seen regularly at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Strange for a criminal."

"Weasleys? Why the hell would he be there?" Malfoy asked, his lips curling in disgust. He despised that place, with all the hate that he could muster. "Why there? Is he just trying to embarrass my person?" He said, suddenly aghast. "He isn't trying to ruin my image, right?"

Kingsley blinked at that, his eyes widening. "He might be, Malfoy. To be honest, we have no idea what he is doing. Best find out before we do. So, I'm assigning this to you and Harry." He said, ignoring the sputtering blonde. "You'll do it, right Harry?"

Harry nodded, grinning when the Slytherin beside him began to complain. "Yes, Minister. You can count on us."

* * *

><p>im so sorry this one is so short, so ill just call it a teaser. this one will have some crime and mystery. im not very good, but hopefully i will get better with it. please review an faovorite. just so i know that im doing alright! until next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slight cursing

Disclaimer: Read first chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"What the hell, Potter!?" Malfoy hissed, clinging to the Gryffindor's arm and rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. "I didn't _want_ to do this job! I wanted to spend the weekend with lazy leisure!"

Harry chuckled and glanced down at the blonde, rubbing his nose against the other man's temple. "I know, Malfoy. But I thought, that when we caught catch your identity thief, that you could exact revenge." He reasoned, continuing down the hall toward their shared office.

Malfoy paused, blinking owlishly up at the other man. "Really? Is that why you accepted?" He asked, his fingers curling around Harry's bicep and squeezing. "Because if that's why, I am perfectly fine with doing the assignment." He stated, his mood changing dramatically to a wicked glee.

"I was actually shocked when you didn't think of it first. Not surprising though when you are so focus on your 'weekend of lazy leisure'." He teased, striding the last couple of feet to their office door. "And anyway, you have to get out of your house. And mine." He added, glancing meaningfully at the Slytherin that was still clutching his arm.

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault that you cook so badly!" Malfoy snarled, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You could have died by now if it wasn't for me coming to your rescue and keeping you from starving!" He hissed, digging his fingernails into Harrys arm. "And if you die, I have to trade partners! And will, undoubtedly, be that retched Black Mengele!"

Harry shuddered at the mere mention of that man's name, his lips falling into a frown as he scowled. "That man is foul." Harry muttered, his face darkening as he imagined the redhead Auror. For weeks that man had been after Draco, stalking and following him wherever he was. It had gotten so bad that Malfoy finally went to see him and Kingsley. He had told them how Blake had been stalking him, and the Minister said he would talk it over with the Auror. Of course, it did nothing.

So Harry had taken precautions and told Draco that whenever he felt unsafe or in danger, that he should apparated to his flat. Not even a day after it happened, Malfoy appeared in front of him, scaring him shitless. He had ended up dropping the food that he had made for dinner and Malfoy, as an apology, made him a full course meal. And that's how the Slytherin ended up at his house every afternoon to make him dinner.

"Hey! Harry!" Draco snapped, slapping him in the chest to get his attention. "Stop daydreaming and open the damn door!"

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes, shaking his head to throw the memories off. "Alright your majesty, ladies first." He teased as he opened the door and gestured inside. He chuckled as the blonde huffed and strode past him, his eyes alight with humor when he followed behind.

"First of all, I am not a 'lady', I am a full blooded man." Draco said, tipping his chin up and looking down at Harry. "I can prove it if you wouldn't get so jealous over how…_small _you are."

Harry gasped, placing a hand over his heart in mock affront. "Why I never!" He said a wicked grin tugging at his lips. "Let's just prove it, shall we?" He declared, suddenly lunging at the blonde and grabbing his sides.

Malfoy gasped and tried to wiggle away as Harrys fingers danced down his sides, mercilessly tickling him as he laughed. "H-Harry! Stop! HAHAHA!" He screeched, struggling, trying to break Harrys hold as the Gryffindor just laughed and kept at it.

"No! Not until you admit that you were wrong!" Harry said, grinning ear to ear as Draco was reduced into a mess of giggles.

"Alright! Alright! Merlin, I was wrong, you were right!" He shouted breathlessly, falling limp into the Gryffindor's arms as Harry ceased his attack. "What the hell, Potter. How did that prove anything?"

"Nothing, besides-"

"Hello, my useless Aurors!" A voice behind them shouted, the click of the door closing echoing throughout the office.

Harry turned and frowned, his eyes darkening in anger. "Blake. What are you doing in here? You know you're not allowed in or near my office." Harry growled, wrapping his arms tighter around Draco and hiding him from view.

"Oh, I came to deliver a package from Kingsley." Blake said shrugging as he walked casually toward the two men, lifting a brown folder into view. "It's for your new assignment."

Harry nodded sharply and accepted the packet, his other arm wrapped around the blondes shoulders. "Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, Malfoy and I have work to do."

Blake raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his thin chest. "Oh, really? What I saw earlier wasn't 'working'." He sneered, stepping forward to crowd into Harry's space. "I don't think that foreplay qualifies as 'working'."

Harry stiffened, his lip curling in distaste. "Foreplay? Are you really that horny that you can't tell the difference between teasing and foreplay?" Harry asked, not bothering to wait for an answer as he continued. "I'm amazed, Blake. No wonder women don't want you in their bed."

"Excuse me!?" Blake hissed, his hands clenched into fists. "I can have anyone I want, you bloody wanker!" He spat, his brown eyes sparking with anger.

Harry smiled humorlessly, his hand slowly creeping toward his pocket were his wand was. "Really? Is that why Draco ignores you every time you get near him? Is that how it works? The seducer being shunned is a good sign? Well then, maybe I should start using that line of approach." Harry snarled, his teeth clenched as he brought his wand up and dug the tip into Blake's throat.

Blake froze, his cheeks paling at the utter rage that reflected from the Gryffindor's eyes. He swallowed, feeling the tip of Harry's wand against his neck as he spoke. "Y-You don't know what you talking about." He said, his voice quivering ever so slightly as Harry chuckled without mirth.

"Oh, in fact I do. You will never have Draco, and if you're stupid enough not to realize that then I will convince you otherwise." Harry growled, his eyes burning with hate. "You will never hold or touch him, and if you do, I swear on Merlin that I will break all your fingers. So, tell me, do you know why I won't let you?"

"W-Why?"

"Because he is mine." Harry whispered coldly, tapping Blake in the neck with his wand. He felt Draco stiffen in his arms but ignored it, instead keeping his eyes trained on the redhead in front of him. "And if you ever forget that, I will be glad to remind you. Now, get out." He ordered, stabbing the other man in the throat.

Blake nodded quickly and fled, his robes flapping as he ran. The door closed behind him, banging shut with an ear splitting crack, causing Harry to wince.

Harry sighed and pocketed his wand, squeezing the blonde man that he still held. "Hey, Draco. Are you alright?" He asked softly, burying his nose in Malfoys hair and breathing in his scent to calm himself down.

Malfoys head suddenly snapped up, his eyes sparking. "You bloody wanker!" He hissed, catching Harry off guard with the amount of venom in his voice. "What the hell was that!?"

"W-What was what?" Harry stuttered, utterly startled.

"That! With Blake!" Malfoy cried, his pale cheeks flushed. "When did I say I was yours!? Don't just assume things! You bloody bastard!"

Harry blinked, stunned. "Ummmm….."

"Merlin Harry! Ask me before you do stuff like that! It shocked the hell out of me! Just because you're the Savior of the Wizarding world doesn't mean you have to come to my rescue! I could have handled him just fine!" Draco exclaimed, grabbing the front of Harry's shirt and shaking him.

Harry gasped he was shaken, twice in one day. "Alright! Merlin!" Harry shouted, pulling away from the enraged blonde. "Why are you so angry?"

"B-Because…because, umm…" Draco suddenly stared down at his feet, shifting uncomfortably, his cheeks flushed. "No reason, just next time warn me. Okay?"

Harry grinned despite himself, running a hand through the blonde's hair. "Fine, but next time that idiot Hufflepuff comes near you, I'm killing him."

Draco chuckled darkly at that, his teeth flashing as he grinned. "Oh no, not before I get to him."

Harry snorted and let his hand drop from the blonde's hair, striding toward his desk and throwing the envelope onto the surface. "Well, now that that's over, what do you say actually get some work done?"

Draco sighed, shrugging. "Sure. What are we going to do?" He asked, feeling a thrill of excitement run down his spine when the Gryffindor grinned up at him.

"We're going to follow our criminal."

…..

"Potter its cold!" Draco hissed, latching onto Harrys arm and rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. "Why the hell are we doing this at night?"

"Because then the criminal will have a harder time seeing us." Harry whispered, his hot breath caressing Draco's neck. "Don't worry, we'll only track him for about an hour then leave. Just routine."

Draco huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes skyward as they crouched in the darkness outside of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. "You say hour as if it's a short amount of time." He grumbled, his knees beginning to ache from the cold.

Harry stifled a chuckle behind his hand, his eyes filled with mirth as he glanced over at the man beside him. "It is short compared to our other assignments." He said, only getting a mutter of agreement from Malfoy before they heard a sound to their right.

They both froze, slowly moving their eyes so their heads didn't turn. Harry studied the man that was feet away from them, his eye widening. He heard Malfoy curse beside him, not daring to glance over in case the movement caught the attention of Malfoys double.

The person polyjuicing as Malfoy had stopped in front of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, a grin on his face. He took a step forward as if to walk in then stopped, cocking his head as if he heard something. He stood there until he finally shrugged, pushing open the door and walking in.

Beside him, Draco practically growled, his eyes flashing fire. "What the hell!? Why did he go in there?" He hissed, tugging on Harrys arm. "We have to follow him, before he gets away!"

"No."

"What? What do you mean no!?" Draco said dumbfounded, staring at the Gryffindor as if he had grown an extra head.

Harry bit his lip, a vague idea as to why the Malfoys double had walked into Georges shop worming its way into his mind. "Because we don't need to. I can ask George later for what he bought. This way he won't know that were tracking him." He said, standing.

Draco frowned, realizing that Harry was right. "Fine, but while we wait for him to leave, can we get some tea? I'm bloody freezing." He said, snuggling up against Harry's side and shivering.

Harry smiled warmly at the blonde as he wrapped his arms around his trembling frame. "Yeah, let's go do that." He said, walking them toward the nearest bakery, the cold air embracing them as they got farther away from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

><p>PHEW! DONE! this is the second chapter. again, not long but enough in my opinion. i hope you liked it. and i would love suggestions for what this crimnial is doing. i hope you review and favorite! until next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rating:Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: Rightfully belongs to Warner Bros and J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Malfoy settled into the seat, wrapping his fingers around the warm cup of tea that was placed before him. "So, what did you find out?" He asked bringing the cup to his mouth and drinking, moaning in pleasure as heat filled his cold limbs and numb fingers.

Harry raised an eyebrow, snorting as the blonde glared at him. "It wasn't that cold, quite being melodramatic." He teased, trying in vain to suppress his laughter as the Slytherin gaped at him.

"Excuse me!? I am not melodramatic!" Draco hissed, quieting down and glancing at the female waiter who set a plate in front of him. "Oh, thank you." He said, smiling brilliantly at the women. The waiter flushed a deep red, giggling behind her hand as she hurried off. Draco grinned as he watched her go, then turned and picked up one of the round pastries sitting on his plate.

Harry frowned, watching the encounter with a pang of…..jealousy? What the hell? Why was he jealous? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those treacherous thoughts. He sighed and brought his own cup to his lips, glancing up as he heard a moan of pure lust coming from in front of him.

His eyes widened and he coughed, choking on his tea as his cheeks flushed. "Malfoy!? What are you doing?" He cried, leaning away from the blonde and blushing.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm eating!" He said, licking his fingers as the cream from the baked good oozed out. He gave another moan, the sweet flavor of the desert bursting on his tongue, causing his eyes to flutter and his toes to curl.

Harry flushed as he watched Draco practically have sex with the pastry, his mouth going dry when the blondes tongue darted out and licked the cream that spilled from inside. He started as he felt his cock begin to harden, his face paling in mortification.

He hissed and grabbed his crotch, pressing his member down as he glanced up, expecting to see the blonde looking at him. Of course, he was wrong. Malfoy continued to lick the cream that spilled out, and when that stopped he stuck his tongue inside and sucked the rest out.

Harry gave a strangled moan, horrified as he felt his cock harden fully, shock filling him as he realized he was _hard because of Malfoy_. He whimpered and shook his head, trying to purge the pornographic scene he had just witnessed from his mind.

"Potter! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Draco asked exasperated, a cup of tea hovering near his face as he had paused in the midst of drinking.

Harry paled, scouting closer to the table so the blonde wouldn't see his erection, his fingers curling over his crotch as he tried to push his cock down so it was less noticeable. "N-Nothing." He choked, glancing to the side so Malfoy wouldn't see his embarrassment.

Draco blinked, confused. "Alright." He said slowly, placing his cup back down. "Well….."

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me what information you got? You were going to tell me before the waiter came by." Draco said, suddenly all business. "Was it anything useful? Or was it something trifle? Because I froze my arse off, Potter. I wouldn't do that for nothing. So you better have something, or I'm going to be pissed."

Harry nodded, sighing inwardly in relief as he gave Malfoy his full attention, glad the blonde hadn't noticed his 'problem'. "The information was useful….just strange." He stated, grabbing a small notepad and enlarging it with a tap of his wand.

"Strange? How so?" Malfoy inquired, leaning forward as Harry gave him the pad.

"Well, it seems our friend likes to buy things from the adult section of the store." Harry said, frowning as he explained the rest. "George told me that every purchase the Malfoy double made, they all ended up coming from the adult section in the store."

Malfoy glanced up from the notes, more than a little confused. "They have an adult section?" He said, setting the notes down on the table between them.

Harry nodded, grinning. "Yeah, but it's only accessible for people over eighteen years of age." He clarified, dragging the pad back over with the tip of his wand.

"And you would know this how?" Draco asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes, tapping the blonde's hand that rested on the table with his wand. "I know that because I asked."

"Sure, Potter. I bet you've been there thousands of times to….'ask' about the adult section." Draco taunted, smiling.

Harry huffed, not bothering to reply. Even if it was true the blonde didn't have to know. "Anyways, when I asked him what type of 'things' he bought George had said that most of them were for gay men or kinky couples." Harry said amused.

Draco snorted, rolling his eyes at Harry's apparent mirth. "Yes yes, gay toys. What else? Is that it?" He asked, leaning forward and grabbing the edge of Harry's sleeve, latching on to his arm since the Gryffindor wasn't close enough for him to lean on.

"No, there was another thing that is just as puzzling. It seems that our friend had asked George if he shipped large quantities of candy."

Draco frowned and rested his chin on Harry's hand, his fingers curled around the Gryffindor's arm. "Why the hell would he need so much candy?" Draco mused, his mind turning but inevitably coming up blank.

Harry grinned and leaned forward, rubbing his nose against the Slytherins temple. "Well, you know what this means, right?"

"What?"

"More paper work."

* * *

><p>"Potter, if I have to read anymore reports tonight, my head is going to explode." Draco hissed, fisting his hair and yanking.<p>

Harry sighed and nodded, pushing his glasses away to rub his sore eyes. "Your right, let's call it a night and head home." He said wearily as he stood and walked over to Malfoy. He ran his hand through the blonde's hair, rubbing the other man's neck to ease some of the tension. "Do you need anything before we go?"

Malfoy shook his head and leaned against Harry, wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor's waist. He buried his face into the other man's stomach, almost falling out of his seat in doing so.

Harry grinned and continued to stand there with Malfoy hanging off his waist, content to stay where he was as he massaged harder, rubbing out the knots. Below him he heard a muffled moan and the grin on his face slowly faded, replaced with a confused frown.

It was there again, the heat of lust pooling in his stomach. It startled him into almost taking a step back but froze, forgetting Draco in his moment of panic. _Breathe, just breathe._ He thought, scratching the blonde's nape gently, shivering when the Slytherin tightened his grip and whimpered.

Harry suddenly gasped and ripped his hand away, his cheeks paling as he felt his cock stir. _Oh merlin, not again_. He thought in horror, shocked at his body's reaction to Malfoy.

Harry started to panic as he felt his cock perk up in interest, but was immediately calmed by Draco rubbing slow circles on his back. After a while the danger had passed, replaced with the slow warmth of Draco's body against his. He sighed and blamed his moment of madness on stress and lack of sleep, since they came in boatloads from working in the Ministry six days a week and five nights. He sighed again, admitting to himself that that was an excuse.

"Hey Harry." Draco said, his voice muffled from burying his face in the Gryffindor's stomach. "Can we go home now?" He asked as he finally lifted up his head.

Harry smiled down at the blonde, rubbing the pale cheeks with his thumbs. "Yeah, I'm tired and hungry. We did miss dinner after all." He said, his stomach growling.

Draco laughed and stood, grabbing Harrys arm and leaning on him. "Well, if you're that hungry I can make you something. But that means I stay at your place tonight." He said, rummaging around his pocket and pulling his wand out.

Harry smiled gratefully, grabbing his own wand. "Deal." He agreed, grabbing the blonde by the waist and apparating.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and rolled over, facing the blonde as he slept. After they had apparated to Harrys flat, they had eaten and gone to bed. Since Harry only had one they opted to share, which was a regular occurrence since Malfoy tended to spend the night.<p>

It didn't really matter though since Harry's bed was huge and could hold four people easy, but usually when they woke in the morning they were tangled together. The first time it happened Harry had just shrugged and went back to sleep, cuddling not being a problem for him. But now that he thought about it, it was strange behavior for people who were friends, even close ones.

Harry frowned as he continued that train of thought, his fingers brushing across the blonde's soft cheek, feeling the smooth skin before he realized what he was doing. He gasped and ripped his hand away, startled at the realization that he was attracted to the blonde.

He groaned quietly to himself, almost smacking himself in the face at his own stupidity. Out of all the people his body could have wanted, it was the blonde Slytherin that lay beside him. Harry sighed at the irony of it.

_I don't have to do anything with this….this attraction._ He thought in sudden determination. _It's not like its love or anything. I might be attracted to him, but who wouldn't be? _

He glanced quickly at the blonde, nodding to himself_. He is really beautiful, only a fool would say he isn't._ He thought. _Even if I find him attractive, doesn't mean I _like _him._ He said to himself, then frowned as a sudden thought had crept unbidden into his mind. _But…what if I do?_

He recoiled at the thought, then stopped himself, thinking it through. Now that the idea had come to light, it wouldn't be pushed back into the darkness. Slowly his mind began to work against him, showing him things he never thought of before, like what Malfoy would look like naked.

_Probably gorgeous_. Harry thought when his eyes widened. _No! No naked!_ He thought in panic as he felt his cock stir. _Oh merlin not now._

He suddenly started as he heard Draco mutter beside him, scaring him shitless and making him think that Draco could hear his inner turmoil. He blushed when the blonde rolled over and on top of him, the other man's nose burying itself in his neck. Harry stiffened as the blonde mumbled and curled around his side, throwing an arm over Harry's chest and tangling their legs together. Draco moaned quietly, his hand creeping up and burying itself in the Gryffindor's hair, his fingers yanking gently as he finally settled himself into a comfortable position.

Harry held his breath, frozen, his breathe escaping in a rush of relief when the blonde just sighed and stilled. The Gryffindor, trapped beneath Malfoys warm body, suddenly groaned, the noise full of pain.

_Oh Merlin, I do like him. _He thought, his cock twitching in agreement. _What the hell I'm a going to do?_

* * *

><p>HEY! i finished another chapter! so proud of myself! this story will get really confusing but please bear with it! it has an awesome ending with a lot of sex! I SWEAR! i hope you liked this chapter, because i did! ^0^. well, i have to fly, so until next time!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: Mature

Waring: A little bit of grief and sadness. Nothing major

Disclaimer: Read first chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Harry blinked groggily, stumbling down the stairs as the delicious aroma of coffee drifted past his nose. He moaned as the smell filled his lungs, causing him to go faster and almost falling down the steps in his hast.

He gasped as he staggered into the kitchen, colliding with the table that lay near the door, his feet tangling in the chairs and almost sending him to the ground. With a bitten off curse he managed to find his balance, his body draped over most of the table, the edge digging painfully into his stomach.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Harry heard behind him and he turned, standing and glancing sheepishly to the side.

"S-Sorry, I lost my balance." He muttered, running a hand through his messy hair. "I smelled the coffee and kind of freaked."

Draco laughed, his eye alight with humor as he stepped forward and gave the Gryffindor a hug, his naked chest warm. "Come on and sit, I'll make us some breakfast."

Harry nodded and smiled, sitting in the chair beside the table and watching the blonde walk to and fro throughout the kitchen. It was obvious that Draco had been to his flat many times, since the blonde was walking around with ease and rummaging through cupboards and drawers as if he lived there.

_He practically does_. Harry thought, amused as he heard Draco mutter about 'useless Gryffindor's and their bloody unorganized cabinets'. Harry snorted quietly to himself, not bothering to mention that he has never touched the cabinets since the blonde had taken over the kitchen, knowing that the end result would have been no breakfast and a stinging hex to his arse.

"Hey, Potter. What are we doing today?" Draco asked, looking over his shoulder as he threw bacon into the pan on the stove. "Where not going night hunting are we? Because you know I hate those with a passion."

Harry chuckled at the blondes tone as he leaned on the table and stretched out his legs. "No, I think today we should go to the stores that your identity thief has been to and see what he bought, or asked about." He said, sighing in pained pleasure as he stretched, his naked arms and stomach flexing against the strain.

"Oh thank Merlin. I thought I would have to freeze my arse off again. It's already small enough, I don't want it to disappear altogether." Draco joked, reaching up and grabbing plates and cups, his shoulder muscles flexing.

Harry snorted, his attention focused solely on the Slytherin in front of him, his mind wandering back to the revelation he had made last night. While he had been laying there, drowning in his inner turmoil, he had come to a decision, one that might succeed or fail in epic proportions.

He had made up his mind to make Draco his, even if he had to convince the blonde himself. At first, before he had made the decision, he had been completely lost, not knowing why he felt the way he did or how long he had felt this way. It had made him think, long and hard, about his sexuality, until he realized that he didn't care, as long as he had the blonde to himself.

It had taken some time for fall asleep after he had that last thought, but when he did, he knew. He knew that Draco was perfect for him, his other half. When he realized how much the Slytherin meant to him, he had made the decision to do everything in his power to make him his, not matter how long it took.

After that encouraging thought he had finally fallen asleep, where his mind was plagued with hot breath and sweaty bodies, rough hands and painful bites. Even thinking about it made him half hard.

But now, starring at Malfoys back, he had no idea how he was going to do it. He couldn't just push him against a wall and fuck him senseless, even if it did sound bloody fantastic. He couldn't give the blonde presents or gifts of love because he knew that Draco would freak out and run away. The other problem was the touching. Harry wouldn't be able to touch Malfoy in suggestive ways because they touched so much already.

Of course, they have never touched each other in any sexual way. It was just casual or without thought, the need to touch one another and feel the others warmth.

When it had first began, people were quite shocked, seeing a former Death Eater and the Worlds Savior standing so closely and cuddling! To be honest it had been embarrassing for his friends and co-workers to ask how he and Malfoy had got so close so suddenly. But Harry never told, because Malfoy had asked him not to.

Harry sighed as he thought back to the time that Malfoy had appeared on his doorstep, shivering with tears in his eyes. At first, when Harry saw that it was his former nemesis, he was immediately on guard, his mind instantly thinking that the blonde was up to know good.

But, out of curiosity, he had invited Malfoy inside, only to have the blonde grab hold of him and refuse to let go. Harry had been startled to say the least, almost hexing the man until he realized he was no threat. Of course Harry had asked why he had come, but ended up having the blonde burst into tears and babbling.

It had taken forever to calm the blonde, and only after sitting him on the couch and giving him tea did he begin to talk. During the whole story he had kept a grip on Harrys arm, not letting go for fear of the Gryffindor suddenly getting up and leaving.

Harry had been shaken to the core when he heard that Narcissa Malfoy was dead, killed by Death Eater Hunters who despised the Malfoy name. They had tortured her, finally killing her when she wouldn't give them the information they required, which was the whereabouts of her son, Draco.

Draco had been at the Ministry at the time, filling out paper work and going over reports and the like, not knowing that his mother had died trying to protect him. Hours later, when he finally left and headed home, he had walked into a scene of carnage.

Furniture was smashed, paintings were ripped. Walls scorched and floors scratched. Everything that the Malfoys had cherished had been destroyed, burned or torn apart in the whirlwind of Hunters running amuck in his home.

It had taken some time before he had found his mother, lying dead in the garden where she had been thrown. Cuts and burns had marred her pale skin, blood staining her dress and her face slack and covered in dirt. Malfoy had been enraged, vowing to kill all that had harmed his mother before he had collapsed and cradled her dead body, tears spilling from his eyes and splashing onto Narssicas skin.

He had stayed there for hours before he had the mind to bury her body, knowing that if anyone had found her they would have done horrible inhuman things because she had been a former Death Eater. After he had dug the hole and lay her body inside, he had become lost, not knowing what to do in his grief.

So, he sat and waited, not knowing where to go. Until he realized he had to tell someone before he would explode and end up killing anyone in his sight. He needed someone to tell him it was all going to be fine, and to help him through his grief.

He could think of no one besides Blaise or Pansy. But even when he thought of them he banished the idea, knowing subconsciously that they would want revenge just as much as he did, which would mean killing the Hunters and being sent to Azkaban.

After that he was lost, until he thought of Harry.

And that's how he had ended up at the Gryffindor's flat, banging on the door and asking for entry. He didn't care that they were enemies, even though they were Auror partners. It didn't matter that they had never said a kind word to each other, all he cared about was asking for help and hoping the Gryffindor would give it to him.

After Draco had finished his story he grew silent, withdrawing into himself. Harry had seen it happening and knew that once the Slytherin immersed himself in his grief he wasn't going to get out. On impulse he had grabbed the blonde and wrapped him in his arms, muttering useless things like 'it will be fine', and 'please don't go'. It had shocked the blonde so thoroughly that he had been ripped away from the images of his mother's limp body and soulless face, only to be shoved back to reality where Harry Potter was telling him it would be alright.

Draco, finally feeling safe, had clung to Harry for dear life, not letting go and making the Gryffindor carry him to bed and place him on it. They had slept like that, with Draco wrapped around Harrys body, not letting go even in sleep.

The next morning when they awoke, Harry had immediately called Kingsley and told him what had happened, demanding a full investigation on the matter and a whole week of work. The Minister had readily agreed, saying they could come back to work when they were ready. Which didn't happen until three weeks later.

Throughout it all Draco had been in constant contact with Harry, always touching him in some way, except when they showered or used the restroom. Harry had slowly gotten used to it and it soon became a habit. After a while they realized they couldn't be separated, that they couldn't breathe without the other being near.

Even after they went back to work, they still touched each other, not really realizing it until someone commented or took notice. It didn't make a difference though what others thought, because touching each other was a necessity.

Now, as Harry gazed at the blondes back, his heart filled with determination. He had to have Draco, he had to make him his. And as he sat there, watching the blonde fill the plates with food, he knew it was going to be hard, but not impossible.

* * *

><p>Okay, i know what your thinking. why the hell did you kill Narcissa?! well, it was because i wasnt going to mention her much in the story besides this chapter. and i had to have a reason why Harry and Draco were so touchy feely with each other. ive never really done sad stuff, so i hope it was good the way i portrayed the death of Dracos mother. hopefully you liked it, because after this, the storys will be longer and more complicated. so please bear with me! i hope you review and favorite, because you know i like that crap. anyways, until next time!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: Mature

Warning: None. Beside some weirdos

Disclaimer: Read first chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Why are we going anyway? Can't we just skip this part?" Draco whined, his arms wrapped around Harrys waist. "I hate talking to people I don't like."

"No, we can't just 'skip it'." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "And how the hell do you not like them if you've never met them before?" He asked in amusement.

"I just do." Draco said bluntly, suddenly looking up at Harry with a wide smile. "I can only tolerate one person at a time, and since you're always with me then that means I don't like anybody but you."

Harry blinked startled, his breathe freezing in his lungs, his heart beginning to beat faster. Lust burst inside him like a volcano, sweeping through his blood and making his skin tingle. He gasped, and with an enormous amount of willpower reined in his hunger, the hunger to devour Malfoy and leave nothing behind.

He felt a sudden tug on his arm that wrenched him from his thoughts, causing him to stumble and slam against Malfoys warm body. He gasped and clung to Draco, his face buried in the blondes hair as he caught his balance. He felt the Slytherin snuggle closer to him, his slender frame fitting perfectly with Harrys.

"Hey Harry, where are we going exactly? You never told me, you just said something about getting new brooms." Draco said, his voice muffled in the Gryffindor's chest. "Was that a joke? Because I am in no mood to jest."

Harry grinned and inhaled, the sweetest scent drifting from the blondes hair and filling his lungs as he breathed. Malfoys hair smelled of rain and fresh lemons, addicting in its sugary aroma. "It wasn't a joke, we have to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Why!?" Draco cried as he glanced up and clutched the front of the Gryffindor's shirt. "You know I hate that shop! I don't want to go!" He whined as Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Malfoy, you're going. No matter how much you hate the owner." Harry said, not quite understanding the feud between Draco and the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies. "We'll only be there for a minute, just enough to get the information and go."

Draco sighed, finally submitting when he realized that Harry wasn't going to budge. "Fine. Let's get this over with.

* * *

><p>"I don't <em>care<em> if you sell brooms worldwide! You can shove it in your arse and I _still _wouldn't give a damn! Unless it was me doing the shoving!" Malfoy shouted, poking the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies in the chest.

The owner, red faced and angry, exploded, the insult being the last straw. "Excuse me!? The only person getting a stick up the arse is you! If you don't get out of my shop!" He yelled, crowding in Malfoys personal space while they argued.

"OH HELL NO!" Draco shouted, bringing back his fist to punch the man in his face. "DAMN BASTARD!"

The owner gasped as Malfoys fist flew at his face and he cringed, waiting for an impact that never came. He blinked, startled, wondering why he didn't feel pain. He cautiously opened his eyes, his jaw dropping as he saw the Slytherin being smothered against Harry Potter's chest.

The Gryffindor grinned sheepishly, his arms wrapped tightly around the struggling blonde. "I'm really sorry about this." Harry said, slowly walking toward the door and dragging Malfoy with him. "We'll go ahead and get out of your hair."

The owner nodded dumbly, his anger gone as quickly as it had sprung up. "A-Alright….well, you have a nice day." He said, waving limply as the Gryffindor bolted out the door, dragging the blonde behind him as he went.

* * *

><p>"What the hell Malfoy!" Harry hissed, walking quickly down the street and dragging the Slytherin behind him. "Just because he called you a nitwit didn't mean you had to explode! You almost punched him for Merlin's sake!"<p>

Draco gaped, affronted. "Of course I would get angry! He called me an idiot!"

"It doesn't matter!" Harry snapped, whirling around and halting in the middle of the street. "You can't lose control like that!" He said sharply. "He could have had you pulled in for domestic violence!"

Draco started, his eyes wide. "Wait…were you worried about me?" He asked, completely ignoring the message that Harry was trying to give. That you shouldn't punch store owners.

Harry sighed, his anger deflating. "Of course I was worried, Malfoy. You're important to me. I also don't want to have to visit you when you're in a jail cell." He said, referring to the muggle prisons.

"What's a jail cell?" Malfoy asked confused.

Harry laughed, gathering the blonde up in his arms and squeezing him tightly. "It's nothing Malfoy." He said, rubbing his nose against the blonde's temple. "It's nothing."

Malfoy frowned, still wanting to know what the word was but let it slide, instead snuggling up against the Gryffindor. "Can we stop for today? I'm tired." He muttered, rubbing his cheek against Harry's chest.

Harry sighed, almost making the decision before he remembered how Kingsley wanted all the witnesses' reports today. "I'm sorry Malfoy but we can't. We still have a few more to do." He said, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a note pad, reading over the people they had to question.

Draco groaned, shaking his head and stuffing his hands into Harry's shirt when the Gryffindor laughed. "I don't want to."

"I know." Harry said, resting his chin against the Slytherins head. "Hey, as a reward for today you want to go get ice cream? You know, after we're done."

Draco instantly perked up, his mood considerable brighter. "Really?"

"Really." Harry said amused, ruffling the blonde's hair, his fingers tangling in the silky locks. "If we hurry we can get it done know."

Draco grinned, wiggling out of Harrys hold and running down the street, calling out behind him. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Harry laughed and shook his head, giving chase and following the blonde, his eyes alight with happiness.

* * *

><p>"Harry…..why are we at Magical Menagerie?" Draco asked, staring at the door that lead inside.<p>

Harry laughed and showed the blonde the notepad, pointing out the column of places that the Malfoy double had been seen at. "It says he has been here, so we have to get witness names and the owner's report of what he came for or asked about." Harry explained, running his fingers through the blonde's hair to calm him. "We'll be quick, promise."

"Then ice cream?" Draco asked hopefully, grabbing the Gryffindor's arm and rubbing his face against the other man's shoulder.

"No, we have a few more." Harry said, grinning when Draco huffed and pursed his lips into a pout. "But after, there will be ice cream. Just be patient until then and I'll buy it." He said, blinking when the blonde bounced and made a soft mewling sound.

"Really!? Can I get two scoops!?" He asked, smiling brightly in childish delight.

Harry laughed, amused to see the blonde acting so unlike his usual stoic self. "Yes, as long as you don't pick a fight. I'll even get you three if we finish before sundown." He said as he strode toward the door and pushed it open.

Malfoy gasped, yanking on Harrys arm and grabbing his hair to yank to. "Really!? Potter, you are know my favorite person." He exclaimed, bubbling in his excitement.

Harry winced as the blonde tugged his hair, wondering if it was going to turn into a habit. He hoped not because it bloody hurt. "Anyways, you just be silent and hopefully we can get the information and go." Harry said, walking toward the counter. He glanced around, wondering where the owner was when he heard, rather than saw, something flying at his head.

Harry yelped and ducked, his fingers clutching the counter as an owl landed in front of his face, flapping its wings and puffing its feathers before giving a hoot and growing still. The Gryffindor stared at the bird, astounded, before he felt a quick hit to his arse.

He gasped and whirled around, gripping his butt cheek and staring at the small woman that had smacked his behind.

"Hello dearie! What can I do for you?" She asked as she waddled to behind the counter, grabbing the owl by the neck and throwing the poor bird behind her. Harry winced as he heard the crash followed by a cut off hoot and a puff of feathers.

"Um….." Harry started, totally forgetting what he was going to ask. "I-I need you to answer some questions for me if that's alright?" He asked, shaking his head and grabbing his notepad.

The old lady cackled, nodding her head sharply, her dirty grey hair hanging around her face. "Sure sure, no need to be so formal though." She said, grabbing something from her shirt pocket and popping it in her mouth.

Harry suddenly felt hot breath against his neck as Malfoy leaned toward him, whispering quietly in his ear. "Did she just eat an owl treat?" He asked shocked, his fingers squeezing Harrys arm as he stared at the old woman in disgusted fascination.

"I think she did…" He muttered back, clearing his throat and turning his attention back to the woman in front of him. "Alright miss…."

"Miss Asio." She said, completely missing the choked laugh almost escaping from the blonde's mouth. "It's Latin for 'horned owl'. Nice isn't it?" She said, completely oblivious to the two Aurors amusement. "Now what did you want to ask? I can answer all your question, I can."

Harry swallowed, pushing down his laughter with some difficulty. "Well, Miss Asio." He said, suppressing a grin when Draco buried his face in his shoulder and shook with barely contained laughter. "Can you tell me if you've had a man about the same as this one come into your store?"

* * *

><p>"Merlin Potter, I almost died from trying not to laugh." Malfoy said breathlessly, wiping his eyes and grinning. "I can't believe that was her actual name." He said, snorting. "Miss Asio was a…hoot." He said as he dissolved into giggles.<p>

Harry chuckled at the bad pun, his eyes alight with mirth as he walked down the street, heading to their last destination of the day besides the ice cream shop. "Yeah, I was kind of shocked. She was very….strange." He said finally, remembering the way the old woman had continuously tried to sell him owls while he had questioned her. "I thought we would never get out alive."

Draco nodded in agreement, his laughter subsiding as they neared their next destination. "Well, I'm glad it's over. Hopefully our next one won't be as bad." He said hopefully, frowning as he saw the sign on the door they were about to enter.

"Don't count on it." Harry said as he walked through the entrance and into the apothecary.

* * *

><p>It was even worse than they expected. A man covered in dirty rags and animal skins had greeted at the door when they entered, reeking of alcohol and rancid chemicals. The worst part was that he carried a stuffed cat, his fingers wrapped around his head.<p>

"'ell? Wha' you want?" He spat, his breathe sour and his teeth rooting.

Harry cringed, grabbing his notepad and holding it in front of him like a shield. "I would like to ask some questions about a man that looks quite similar to my partner, Draco Malfoy." He said, glancing to the side and seeing the blonde not there. He turned and realized the Slytherin was hiding behind him, trying to stay away from the stale putrid smell the other man gave off.

Harry snapped back around when the owner of the apothecary coughed, spit flying from his mouth.

"Ah, yer mean the Death 'ater." The man said, laughing when he saw Harry tense up in offense. "Ah, no worries. I don' care wha' he was in the past, don' matter to me one bit."

Harry relaxed and nodded, smiling at the man with new respect. "Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to answer a few questions." He said, noticing in his peripheral vision that Malfoy had slipped from behind him and was exploring the shop.

The man nodded. "Alrigh' then. My names Jacob by the way." He said, scratching his chin, his fingers disappearing in his beard. "Wha' do yer wan' to know?"

"Well, first I would like to know if a man came in here that looked like Draco." Harry said, looking at Jacob from above his glasses. "I would also like to know what he bought or asked about."

Jacob grunted, a thoughtful expression on his face as he replied. "Yea, I remember 'im. He was a fancy lookin' fella. Blonde 'air and proper clothing." He said, his eyes narrowing as he tried to remember. "'e came in and bought some aphrodisiac an' some honey an' tea leaves. Tha's about it."

Harry nodded and wrote it down, frowning in confusion as it was added to the rest of the list. None it made sense. Nothing connected. He jumped when he suddenly heard a crash behind him and he turned, knowing who it was before he saw the blonde head of hair.

"Malfoy, wha-"

"Yer got to pay fer tha'!" Jacob shouted, shaking his fist that held the cat.

Harry rubbed his eyes and with a tired sigh pulled out his wallet.

* * *

><p>im so sorry its so short, and that it went so fast, the thing is, the people they meet isnt that important, only the reports Harry and Draco got from them, which well appear in the next chapter. in this chapter i made Draco kinda childish, but that was because in the next few chapters he will be very serious and i wanted to show you all the more immature side of him. i hope you liked the strange people i put in. oh, and before i forget, the owl lady her name literally means 'horned owl' and she owns the store for animals. Harry and Draco though this was hilarious and i did to. sorry if you didnt understand at first. i made the meetings with the people short and im sorry for that. but if you want more mentions about one tell me and i can put in in the next few chapters. hope you liked it and i hope you review and favorite! until next time!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: Mature

Warning: Some stuff, not much

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! It belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Well, at least we got all we had to get done, done." Harry said as he leaned back in his chair, groaning as the sharp corners poked his body through the robes he wore. They sat in an ice cream shop, one of many in London. It was muggle owned, which grated on Malfoys nerves, but he hadn't complained when he saw the many varieties of ice cream the shop had.

"Agreed." Draco said as he grabbed a spoon, sticking it into the bowl of chocolate ice cream that Harry had bought for him. Three scopes, as promised. "What did you find out? I wasn't really paying attention." He admitted, lifting the spoon to his mouth and taking a bite of the ice cream.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temple, frustrated. "Nothing, we found nothing." Harry growled, pulling out his notepad and a quell. "All we have is some random items and a list of what he asked for. It doesn't make sense." He muttered, completely focused on the list. He groaned as he realized how hard it was going to be to connect it all, if it indeed did.

"Really? I doubt that, Potter. Most likely your small brain can't connect it because you're an idiot Gryffindor." Malfoy teased, moaning in pleasure when the decadent chocolate melted on his tongue.

Harry grinned at the jab, setting the notepad on the table and tapping his chin with the feather of his quell pen. "Malfoy, only a Slytherin could figure out. Glad that I have one with me." He said, his elbow leaning on the table, the feather brushing against his neck as he slowly dragged it across his skin.

Malfoy snorted and rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his ice cream. "Just because I'm here, doesn't mean I'm going to help." He replied, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure when he swallowed the ice cream, the coolness chilling his throat.

Harry watched in fascination as the blondes face transformed to one of bliss, a small sound leaving the Slytherins throat as he ate. Harry continued to watch, his eyes slowly narrowing when Malfoy licked his lips, his tongue leaving a trail of wetness behind.

The Gryffindor almost groaned when Draco dripped some of the ice cream onto his fingers and hand, his eyes focused on that one spot when Malfoy began to suck and lick the skin there to get the sticky stuff off.

Harrys breathing hitched when Draco stuck his finger into his mouth and begin sucking on it, his tongue twirling around the digit to lick off the rest of the ice cream. He shifted, his cock beginning to perk up, but not as much as before when the blonde had eaten those damn pastries.

"H-Hey…." Harry stopped and cleared his throat, his voice deep and husky. "Can I try some? It looks good from the way you're eating it." He said grinning, leaning forward and pushing his chair toward the table to hide his half hard erection.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and complied, spooning some ice cream and leaning forward to let Harry eat it. "Fine, but if you wanted some you could have just bought it." He grumbled, sticking the spoon in Harrys face.

The Gryffindor laughed and grabbed Draco's wrist so he wouldn't move, and then he leaned forward. A sudden wicked thought popped into Harrys head and he almost gave a devious laugh, he just managed to smother it before it came out.

He stoke his tongue out and tasted the ice cream, swallowing and moaning lowly, just enough for the blonde to hear before he stuck the spoon in his mouth. He stared straight into the Draco's eyes as he sucked the chocolate of the spoon, his tongue swirling around the metal so he didn't miss any.

Harry's eyelids fluttered as he swallowed, groaning deeply when the sweet ice cream melted, coating his tongue in sugar. He opened his eyes and realized some fell onto Malfoys wrist, and with wicked glee, bent his head. He gently sucked on the skin, his tongue darting out to taste, the chocolate giving way for the more sweeter taste of the blondes skin.

Harry sucked harder, finally letting go when he deemed Malfoys skin clean enough. He licked his lips slowly, his eyes narrowed and locked on Draco's. The Gryffindor finally let go of the blonde's wrist, instead grabbing the spoon from his fingers and dipping it into the bowl of ice cream in front of Malfoy.

He scooped some of it up and stuck the spoon back into his mouth, eating the chocolate before getting more, eating that to and giving the spoon back to Malfoy. "That's good, next time we come here I should buy more." Harry said and grabbed his notepad, glancing into Draco's startled eyes, noticing the blush on his pale cheeks and filing for later inspection.

"After you're done, you want to head to the office? We can look over the notes and reports there, instead of in an ice cream shop." Harry stated, shoving the papers back into his robe pocket. "Sound good?"

Malfoy nodded mutely, his eyes wide.

Harry grinned, all teeth, his eyes flashing with lust, giving the blonde a quick glance at the fire burning in him before he hid it behind a mask of nonchalance. "Good."

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it." Harry growled as he yanked at his hair, frustrated. They were back in their office, about two hours after the ice cream incident. Neither of them mentioned it, but it still hung in the air. Which was fine with Harry.<p>

The Gryffindor rubbed his forehead, his forearms bear, his robes draped on the back of his office chair and his sleeves rolled up. The same went for Malfoy, but he made it look sexier. "None of it connects. None!" He hissed, slapping the notepad onto the table, among all the other notes and reports from their 'identity thief'.

Malfoy sighed tiredly and came around the square table they were working at, leaning onto Harry before replying. "Just read it again. But this time out loud." He ordered, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

Harry grumbled but complied, grabbing the list and reading all the things the Malfoy double had bought. "Adult sex toys, anal plug, dildo, prostate vibrator, two male owls, a broom, aphrodisiac, honey, tea leaves, and robes from Madam Malkins Robes."

Malfoy frowned, confused. "We didn't go to her shop. How did we get reports from her?" He asked, resting his chin on the top of the Gryffindor's head.

Harry sighed, placing the notepad back onto the table. "No, we didn't see her, but she had already given us a report. She was the one that informed us about your double. It seems she knows your taste and the man who came in, the one that looked like you, didn't fit the bill."

Malfoy chuckled softly, nodding. "I wouldn't doubt it. That woman knows her business. That's why she is the only one I will go to for my robes." He said, glancing around the table in search of something. "By the way, you might want to see this." He said, detaching himself from Harry and leaning across the table.

Harrys gaze was immediately filled with Draco's arse, the blondes round butt covered with dove gray slacks. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as he stared, wanting to fill his hands with Malfoys perfect arse.

He cleared his throat and looked away from the delicious temptation, not wanting to get caught staring. He had a sudden thought around the lines of throwing the man onto the table and devouring him, to be able to hear his voice and touch his skin. It was torture, seeing the blonde so close but not able to taste him or lick his skin.

"AHA!" The Slytherin exclaimed, leaning away from the table and crowding Harry's space. He slipped his arm back around Harry's neck, shoving a folder into his face. "Found it." He said triumphantly, not noticing the way the other man jumped and turned bright red. "We got this in while we were away. Apparently one of our other guys found an injured owl in an alley, and it just happened to be about my 'identity thief'."

Harry nodded, trying to act nonchalant, hoping his face wasn't as red as he feared it was. "Have you read what it said?" He asked, pulling the folder open and pulling out a rolled up letter about the size of his palm.

The blonde shook his head and leaned over Harrys shoulder, waiting for him to open it. "Nope, I wanted to wait for you to read it." He said, his hot breath caressing the Gryffindor's neck. "Now hurry and open it. I want to know what it says."

Harry grinned and unrolled the message, reading it aloud. "It says, "For my favorite customer. I hope this letter sees its way to you. If it has, then you know the drop off point is at the bay on Sunday, at no later than twelve at night. The one and only, Malfoy." That's all there is." Harry said, placing the letter back into the folder. Of course, the letter would be sent, so the suspect didn't realize it had been read. It was a necessary action. It made sure the men involved in the crime would go about their business, not knowing there would be Aurors already on their tail.

Malfoy snarled heatedly, his lips pursed in anger. "Why the hell is he acting as me?! I just don't understand. And I also can't see how he got my hair!" The blonde hissed, leaning against Harry to calm himself. "I wish we knew who it was so we could capture the bastard and get it over with."

Harry nodded, understanding the blonde's frustration perfectly. "I know. It won't be long until we do. The letter confirmed the day and time we have to be at the bay, and hopefully it's your double there."

Malfoy sighed, nodding and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, squeezing gently. "You're right. For once." He teased tiredly, grinning when the Gryffindor chuckled, jostling him as he laughed. "Anyways, why don't we go home? We aren't making any progress and it's useless to be here if the information doesn't get us anywhere."

Harry nodded and stood, grabbing the blonde in a hug and burying his face in Malfoys sweet smelling hair. "Your right. For once." He said, rubbing his nose against the blonde's temple. "Promise not to hog the bed and you can stay the night. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and rolled over, his arm under his head as he stared at Draco. The man was asleep, which gave the Gryffindor ample opportunity to stare at the beautiful Slytherin.<p>

_He is so gorgeous_. Harry thought, his eyes unfocused without his glasses, which lay behind him on the night stand. _It's not fair_.

He reached forward and ran his fingers through Malfoys hair, stroking the soft strands between his fingers. He shifted closer, leaning on his elbow, the blanket falling to his waist as he did so. Harry sighed as he played with Draco's hair, his mind drifting back to the ice cream shop.

It had worried him, the way the Slytherin didn't ask what happened or questioned his motives. Usually he would be on it so quick it would leave your head spinning. Instead, he had acted as if nothing happened, like he didn't see the raw lust in Harry's eyes.

As it stood, Harry was lost on what do to. He thought that revealing some of his feelings it would get through to the blonde, it had but not the way he wanted. If the Slytherin was trying to ignore Harry's feelings, it was a bad sign, causing Harry to take a step back and wonder if Draco would ever feel the same way.

Harry frowned, suddenly determined to leave it for tomorrow. He sighed, and wanting comfort, grabbed Malfoy and cuddled against him whispering the soft words 'I love you' against the blondes skin. As he settled in and fell asleep, he didn't realize that, at that one moment, Draco had woken and heard him.

* * *

><p>"You do know what to do?" Kingsley asked, raising an eyebrow at the two Aurors that sat in his office.<p>

Harry grinned, his arm wrapped around Malfoy. "Yes Minister. Grab the man and apparated to the holding cells in the basement. Right enough?" He asked, rubbing Draco's temple with his nose.

Kingsley chuckled at the revised version of the plan, nodding at Harry to show he was, indeed, correct. "That's about it. You think you can do it?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and gazing at the two men, noting absently that Draco was almost sitting in the Gryffindor's lap. He knew they were close, but not_that_ close.

"Of course we can do it!" Harry declared confidently, his fingers tangling in Malfoys blonde hair. "It should be easy." He said, shivering in pleasure when the blonde leaned his head back and rubbed his neck with his nose.

Kingsley nodded absently, staring at Harry and Malfoy, watching them as they grinned at each other._ I wonder if they're going to figure it out. _He thought, grabbing a paper off the desk and reading it over. "Did you two get the polyjuice potions and hair? That is crucial to the operation."

Harry started, his eyes snapping to the Minister. "Y-Yeah, we got them." He suddenly grinned, glancing down at Malfoy. "Draco didn't like what you gave him though." He said chuckling, snorting when he heard the blonde growl and pop up from his chest.

"Why did you give me red? You know I hate redheads!" Malfoy snapped at Kingsley, his arms wrapped around Harrys waist. "Why can't Harry be a redhead?"

Harry suppressed a snort, grabbing the blondes head and pulling him to his chest. "It's fine. I think you'll look good as a redhead."

* * *

><p>"You look like an idiot." Harry whispered, choking on a laugh when Malfoy whirled around and sent him a withering glare. Before they had left, they had drunk the polyjuice potion and changed their figures. Harry had turned into a tall blonde with green eyes. Muscles rippled on his body, his chest broad and his legs long.<p>

Malfoy was a redhead, with freckles across his nose and body. His red hair was straight, covering one of his eyes, which were the color of charcoal. He was thin, with wide hips and a slender chest, his thighs were shapely and his mouth was a perfect cupid bow.

Harry had been immediately aroused when he saw Draco, but not because of the way he looked. No, Harry could see behind the disguise to the man underneath, and that was what made him harden to the point of pain.

"Shut the fuck up you beef cake." Draco hissed, smacking Harry on the back of his head. "Now be quiet before we're caught!" He snapped, turning back around and facing the bay.

Harry nodded, stifling more laughter. They sat in the shadows near the waters dock, hiding behind some boxes in order to catch Malfoys double. Silence encased them, broken only by their soft breathing and slight movements of the body.

They froze as they heard footsteps behind them, their breathe freezing in their lungs as the person steeped into view. It was the Malfoy double, walking onto the dock and to the end. The man had on expensive clothing, apparent in their newness by the way the clothes lay stiff on his body.

He stopped at the end of the dock, silent as he waited. A sudden pop and a different man appeared beside the Malfoy double, causing Harry to start in surprise. The two conversed on the end of the peer, trading paper and bags of money, the exchange happening within moments.

The Malfoy double waved and the man beside him was gone, replaced with silence. The man suddenly started to whistle and turned on his heel, walking back toward the way he had come. The two Aurors in hiding held their breath, waiting for the man to get close enough to disarm and capture.

The Malfoy double continued on but stopped whistling, the silence jarring as Harry and Malfoy lie in wait. The man suddenly halted and reached into his pocket, pulling out a long length of wood the color of sand.

Harry knew before he heard it, that the man was going to apparated. With a muttered curse he lunged, his foot coming down on the cobble stones, the thump echoing. The Malfoy double turned, his eyes widening in shock when he saw a body hurtling towards him.

He gasped and with a pop disappeared, leaving Harry to catch his balance. The Gryffindor hissed and pin wheeled his arms, his body pitching forward when he felt a hand grab his bicep and pull. He regained his balance and looked behind him, smiling when he saw Draco.

"Thanks." He said quietly, grabbing the Slytherin and pulling him close. "He got away."

"He got away." Draco repeated, burying his face into Harry's chest.

"What are we going to tell Kingsley?"

* * *

><p>"What the hell, Potter!? You said you could handle it!" Kingsley said, slamming his fist on his desk. "It was so easy! I bet you weren't there for more than in hour! How the hell did you screw up?!"<p>

Harry sighed, burying his nose in Draco's blonde hair, the polyjuice wearing off about an hour ago. "It was supposed to be easy. What we didn't know was that he was going to apparated. You know we could do nothing until he got close enough without causing mayhem. You know as well as I do that you need the wand first before trying to capture the person."

Kingsley sighed in defeat, knowing full well that Harry was right. "Fine, I admit that your right. But really Harry? Now we have to do weeks more of paperwork and reporting." He said, rubbing his forehead.

"Not necessarily." Harry said, leaning forward, Draco settling against his shoulder as he changed position.

Kingsley frowned, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we won't have to do weeks of work, but maybe a couple of days." Harry said, his eyes serious behind his glasses. "I have something that might help us."

"Well, spit it out! What is it?" Kingsley snapped, the desire to know overwhelming.

"The man polyjuice as Malfoy? He recognized me. Even when I was in disguise."

"What? How is that possible?" Kingsley asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, it would have to be someone that knew we were going undercover. The one who picked out our disguises." Harry said, slowly getting the Minister to the point without really telling him straight out.

"Merlin."

"Yeah, it seems we have our suspect. And he's right here in this building."

* * *

><p>okay. the story is getting faster but more confusing. sorry about that. anyway. a lot of you were talking about the way Draco acted in the last chapter. i did that because he didnt want to do the work. and you know when you dont want to do work, you get annoyed and start whining. thats what i wanted to show... didnt do it very well though. okay. i hope some of you can guess where this is going. thats right! SEX! its in the next chapter or the one after. but it is soon. i hope you liked this and i hope you review because i like that crap. until next time!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slight cussing. Nothing major

Disclaimer: The original is not mine. The credit belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner bros.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"I can't believe it was Blake the entire time." Kingsley said in disbelief, his robes flapping behind him as they ran down the hall, heading to the department of Magical Potions. "Did you figure out what he is doing?"

Harry shook his head, a little behind the Minister with Draco trialing after them. "No, but hopefully a search of his house will give us some answers." Harry said, turning the corner and continuing down the hall. "To be honest, we would have never figured it out without some kind of hint."

"He's right Minister. Every lead we had led to a dead end." Draco chimed, catching up to the other men as they slowed and halted in front of the department they had been running to. They pushed open the door, Shacklebolt in the lead with the two Aurors behind.

"Hello Anne, have you seen Blake Mengele anywhere? I need to ask him some questions considering a case we have been trying to solve." Kingsley said as he walked to the front desk where a small, slender blonde woman sat behind.

Anne glanced up and smiled, her grin faltering when she saw the two other Aurors behind the minister. "No sir, I have not. Apparently he took the week off because he had some family down in France that he wanted to visit." She said, noticing the way the men tensed. "He said he would be back next week, sir."

Kingsley nodded curtly, his body stiff. "Thank you Anne. That was all I needed." He said, smiling at the woman to show that everything was alright. "You have a nice day Anne." He said as he turned on his heel and walked through the door.

Harry followed behind, scowling as he realized their suspect was gone. "Kingsley, did you know he was going to take time off?" He asked, feeling Malfoy grab his arm.

"No, I did not." The Minister growled, angry. "It seems he forgot to notify me about that sudden family vacation." He said, shoving the door open to his office and striding to his desk.

Harry nodded, frustrated. "All right then. What do you suppose we do?" He asked, not bothering to sit in the chairs, opting to stand instead.

Kingsley glanced over at them, producing a file and pen. "I'm giving you a search warrant. I need you and Malfoy to find whatever might be useful, and I want it to be done today." He said, quickly filling out the form and handing it the Harry.

"Alright. Do you want us to send it over or keep it with us until we find everything we need?" Harry asked, grabbing the blonde who stood by his side and bringing him to his chest.

Kingsley thought for a moment then shook his head. "I want it sent over. I would be easier to get everything one at a time then all at once." He stated, leaning back in his chair and sighing. "You can do it right?"

Harry nodded, grim. "Yes, hopefully we find what we're looking for." He said softly, rubbing his nose against Draco's temple.

"Yes Harry. I hope."

* * *

><p>"Potter!" Draco exclaimed, turning and showing the Gryffindor a calendar he had found. "Look at this. It has dates and times for shipments and loadings." He said as he flipped the pages. "It says there is supposed to be a boat filled with crates of…candy? To be shipped in three days."<p>

Harry frowned at that bit of information, walking over to where the blonde stood and leaning over his shoulder. "Does it say anything else?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and pulling his back against his chest.

The Slytherin nodded, settling into Harrys arms as he showed the man a page with scrawled times and details. "It says that in two more weeks there will be another shipment, and in one month, two." He announced, leaning his head on the Gryffindors shoulder. "The closest shipment is in three days, like I mentioned earlier."

Harry nodded absently as he thought it over. "Three days from now is Saturday." He said, rubbing Malfoys temple with his nose. "And if a shipment is coming in, that means that Blake will be there. Most likely polyjuicing as you."

Draco bit his lip, turning the pages until Harry snatched it from his hands. "Hey! We still have to look through it." He said, looking up at the other man.

Harry grinned down at the blonde, closing the calendar and sending it through the window with a spell, sending it to the Minister who waited in his office. "We will look through it when we're done finding all we need. That is the first priority."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. "Fine, did you find anything?" He asked, turning in Harrys arms and burying his face in his chest.

"As a matter of fact I did." Harry said, detangling himself from Malfoy and heading to the closest on the far side of the bedroom. "You remember on the list the things he bought from the adult section on George's store? Well, I found them." He said, pulling a chest from inside the closest and opening it.

Inside were all sorts of toys, from anal plugs to vibrators. It was thrown in haphazardly, with no order. Mixed in with the toys there were multiple bottles of different lubes, some labeled with different scents or tastes.

"Well, everything he bought is in there so at least the information was true." Draco said as he glanced into the chest. "I wonder what he needed them all for."

Harry frowned as he thought about it then shrugged. "Well find out eventually, all we have to do is question him under veritaserum." He answered, wondering if the reason was something normal, like a gay lover who had a kink for toys, or something else.

Draco grinned at the Gryffindors reasoning, reaching forward and closing the chest. "What do you want to do with it? Kingsley did say he wanted all evidence that related to the case." He said with a wicked grin.

Harry stared at the Slytherin and laughed, knowing full well what the blonde wanted to do with the chest. "You want to give it to him don't you?" He asked, snorting when the blonde flashed him a mischievous grin. "Fine, but you need to apparated with it to get it to him. It's too heavy for the spell to work."

Draco nodded and grabbed his wand from his pocket, laying a hand on the chest and disappearing. Harry shook his head in amusement, wondering what the blonde would say to Kingsley when he showed up with a box full of adult toys.

He waited for a moment and then began searching in a desk full of papers and random items, hoping to find something useful. He opened drawers and rummaged through the paper, scattering quells and loose bits of ribbon. He frowned when he saw a flash of red, lifting the papers to see what was underneath. A thin box about the size of his palm lay in the middle of a stack of parchment, hidden unless you moved the paper.

Harry frowned and reached for it, lifting the thin box out of the drawer and opening it. Inside sat six strands of blonde hair, all attached to the box by a piece of thick black wire. Harry stood there for a moment when a loud pop echoed behind him, causing him to jump.

He turned, closing the box, his eyes wide until he spotted Malfoy, who was bent over laughing. "Malfoy. What are you doing?" Harry asked, watching the blonde stand up straight and wipe tears from his eyes.

"Oh, nothing. I just delivered the chest is all." He said innocently, walking forward to stand in front of Harry.

The Gryffindor snorted at the other man's act, rolling his eyes and grinning. "Oh, really? Well then, can you tell me what you did when he 'delivered' the chest?" He asked as he watched Draco chuckled, his eyes alight with humor.

"I did just as I said. I delivered it and….showed him what was inside." He said laughing merrily. "When I popped into the office I immediately showed him the chest and what was in it. Before he could hex me I apparated. Close to, almost stung my arse with the hex, felt it brush my pants before I was gone." He said with a sort of wicked triumphant.

Harry laughed, imagining clearly the way the blonde had 'shown' Kingsley what was inside the chest. Must likely threw it open and apparated. He laughed even harder when he thought it, knowing that's exactly what Draco had done. "Well anyways, I found something you might like t-" Harry froze, suddenly connecting the hairs in the box to what they were. "Draco!"

The Slytherin jumped, startled and staring at Harry with wide eyes. "What!?" He shouted, leaning back when the Gryffindor shoved a thin box in his face.

"Just open it. Hopefully you'll recognize them." Harry said, waving the box. "If you don't, I'll be shocked."

Draco frowned at the other man's tone but grabbed the box anyways, his eyes narrowed in suspicion at Harrys sudden change of behavior. He looked down at the box he held and opened it slowly, gazing at the hairs inside. "What…" He blinked as he realized what they were, his shock completely burned away by his anger. "Bloody hell! They're mine!" He hissed, throwing the lid onto the ground and grabbing the hairs from beneath the wire.

Harry nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he scowled. "I was wondering where he kept them. I just want to know how he got them off you." He muttered, watching as the blonde grabbed his wand and destroyed the hairs, reducing them to ash. "You know that was evidence right?"

Draco glared at Harry, uncaring. "I'm not letting anyone else get my hair, I still don't understand how he got mine." He snarled, his knuckles turning white as he held his wand, green sparks flying from the tip.

Harry frowned and reached forward to grab the blonde, pulling the angry man to his chest and wrapping his arms around him. "Once again, just wait till we question him." He said, rubbing Draco's neck with his fingers, massaging to calm him. "Don't worry, we already know who your identity thief is, so there isn't much left to do to put him in Azkaban."

Draco sighed and nodded, slowly relaxing. "Your right. I can't wait to see that disgusting Hufflepuff in a cell." He muttered venomously.

Silence descended as Harry slowly calmed the Slytherin, feeling the man wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer. He sighed and rubbed his nose against Draco's temple, holding back the urge to apparated to his flat and take him.

"Hey….Harry…" Draco suddenly muttered, shattering the silence with ease. "I didn't get to ask you before, but…did you mean what you said?" He whispered, his voice muffled as he buried his face into the Gryffindors chest.

Harry frowned, confused. "What did I say?" He asked, his brow wrinkled as waited for Malfoy to answer.

"T-That night…..when we were in bed together…y-you said you loved me." Draco muttered, tensing when he heard only silence above him. "Harry?" He said, glancing up cautiously. He blinked in shock as he saw the man's face, his eyes reflecting shock and fear. "Harry?"

Harry gritted his teeth, stunned that the blonde had heard him. "I-I…" He stuttered, trailing off as he bit his lip. He squeezed his arms tighter, not wanting the man to run away. "Y-Yes, I did say that…and it's t-true." He confessed, his feelings suddenly bursting through. He gasped, fire leaping in his blood, his heart beating faster.

Draco's eyes widened, his lips parted in disbelief. "Really?" He whispered, frozen. He opened his mouth to ask why when Harry suddenly lunged, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He gasped, his mouth parting, his body arching into the Gryffindors in shock.

Harry growled low in his throat, devouring the blonde's mouth, darting his tongue inside when Malfoy gasped. He grabbed the Slytherins hips and pulled him closer, growing frustrated when the blonde gave no reaction to the kiss.

He pulled away, licking his lips to savor the taste of the blonde, his eyes narrowed dangerously as lust pooled in his stomach. "Yes, it's true. I've been in love with you since who knows how long. It just took me a while to figure it out." He whispered, rubbing his lips against the blonde's temple.

Draco's breathe hitched, his fingers tightening around the Gryffindors shoulders, his eyes slowly filling with lust. "I've never had feelings for someone, and I don't know what mine is toward you…..but, this feels right." He whispered, pushing his body against Harrys.

Harry blinked, stunned. He kept his mouth shut though, since he had a feeling the blonde wasn't done.

"Ever since that night…I've been thinking about things I shouldn't. I think about the things you would do to my body…..and how it would feel when you did." Malfoy said softly, burying his face in the Gryffindors neck. "I w-want you, Harry."

Harry started, a burning sweeping through his body, making him ache to feel skin on skin contact. "Draco, are you sure?" He said, his hands slowly sliding down Draco's sides and curling around his hips. "Are you sure you're not going to fast? You don't have to give me anything because I confessed. I can wait." He thought, hoping that last comment was true. To be honest he didn't think he was going to hold out if the Slytherin kept rubbing against him.

Draco raised his head and grinned, his eyes flashing fire as he grinded his half hard cock against Harry's crotch. "I've been waiting since the incident in the ice cream shop. I've been half hard ever since."

"Good. Because I have to."

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! sorry i didnt add the smexy scene here yet. im putting it in the next chapter because it is freaking long. i cant wait to finish it, and i hope you feel the same way to. this is the longest fanfic i've ever made. the reason Draco was so mad about the hair was because its what started this whole mess. now. i know you guys are thinking the confession part went to quick. let me tell you. Draco doesnt know how he feels, but he knows he wants to be with Harry. the sex is a little to fast. But they are grown men who are horny and want to shag each other. XD i hope you like it, even though its so short. until next time!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: FREAKING MATURE PEOPLE!

Warning: SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN

Disclaimer: Not mine! Belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Oh! Harry!" Draco cried, his legs falling open, his ankles hooking behind the Gryffindors back. He groaned and with a gasp arched, squirming in Harrys arms.

His back was pressed against the wall in the room, Harry propping him up with his arms under his thighs. His legs were spread with the Gryffindors body between them, their crotches pressed together.

Harry had him pressed against the wall, his legs wide to keep the Slytherin up against it. His glasses had fallen when he had pushed the blonde against the wall, his cheeks flushed as they continued to kiss, devouring each other.

Draco whimpered and buried his hands in the other mans mane of hair, fisting it and tugging when Harry licked the roof of his mouth, sending sparks down his spine. Heat raced through his body as the Gryffindor sucked on his tongue, nipping gently as he rocked his hips.

His cock slowly dripped pre-cum, soaking his underwear. His erection pressed against his jeans, throbbing and twitching every time Harry bit his lip or licked along his teeth. Hot breathe escaped his lungs when he gasped, the sound swallowed as Harry consumed him.

Draco shuddered, his body wrapped around Harry, his arse suddenly throbbing. He mewled loudly as the need to be filled became overwhelming. He yanked savagely on Harrys head, ripping his mouth away as he panted.

"H-Harry." He moaned, his eyes narrowed and his pupils dilated. "Please….I need more. I n-need you inside." He whimpered, rocking his hips, his head thrown back and his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

Harry growled low in his throat as he gazed at the Slytherin that he held in his arms, his body keeping him pinned against the wall. "I-I know….but not here." He said, jerking his head back, gesturing with his chin to the room they had been searching.

Draco nodded, his chest heaving as he panted. "W-Where do you w-want to go?" He asked, swallowing dryly. He let his head rest against the wall behind him as he waited for the other man to answer, a thrill running down his spine when the Gryffindor smiled.

"My house. I have plenty of lube."

* * *

><p>Draco gasped as they popped into Harrys flat, his back hitting a bed, causing him to bounce. He grunted as Harry apparated on top of him, crushing him with his weight. The mattress sank as their combined mass settled onto the bed, the springs creaking and groaning as they shifted.<p>

"Harry, get off." Malfoy hissed, wiggling under the Gryffindor, his body being forcefully pushed into the mattress.

Harry rose onto his elbows but left his hips where they were, his cock pressing against the blondes. "Sorry, forgot how much I weighed." He muttered, grinning down at the man below him.

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, trembling when Harry slowly rocked his hips, sliding his erection against his own. Malfoy groaned and grabbed Harrys head, bringing him closer. "Enough foreplay, I want sex now." He growled, his teeth flashing as he bit the other man's neck.

Harry grunted, surprised. "Foreplay? I haven't even started." He said, pushing Malfoy down and grabbing his wand. "I want to take my time." He whispered, waving his wand and disappearing his and the blondes clothing.

Draco blinked, startled. Nobody had ever wanted to 'time their time' before. It was usually just a fuck and some kisses. He gasped as Harry reared back and spread his thighs, dragging his body closer so his legs were against his chest.

The Slytherin blushed, feeling exposed, his body shivering as cold air caressed his skin.

"I want to see it all." Harry muttered, his eyes flashing and clear without his glasses. "I want to taste you and make you mine. That's what I want." He growled, leaning forward and latching onto the blonde's nipple, giving it a hard suck.

Draco gasped and arched, clawing at Harrys back as the Gryffindor nipped and licked his nipples, rubbing his lips against them until they were hard. His cock jerked when the raven bit his nipple, hard. Draco whimpered at the pleasure pain, his fingers digging into Harry's hair and yanking.

Harry growled, peppering the blonde's chest with kisses and bits, leaving behind marks as he traveled downward. He slid his hands down Malfoys sides, raking his nails against the soft skin, feeling a flare of wild satisfaction when the blonde cried out and arched.

"Harry, hurry up." Draco demanded breathlessly, tugging on the Gryffindors hair and wiggling his hips. He gritted his teeth as the raven suddenly reached down and grabbed the base of his erection and squeezed, causing him to shudder and moan.

Harry glanced up at the sound and locked eyes with the Slytherin, grinning wickedly when he stuck his tongue out and licked the head of the blondes cock. The raven gave a moan as the sweet taste of Draco's pre-cum coated his tongue, his eyes narrowing when he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked.

Draco gasped, arching and clawing at the sheets, the sensitive head of his cock throbbing as Harry sucked and nibbled. A sudden shout erupted from his throat, shocking him into covering his mouth and to snap his eyes toward Harry.

Harry blinked, startled by the sudden outburst of sound, heat lashing through his body as he gazed at the blonde. His eyes narrowed and with a growl he lunged, latching onto Malfoys cock and sucking harshly, drawing the hard length into his mouth and working his throat to massage the large shaft.

Draco arched, his voice muffled by his hand, his legs falling open and his stomach flexing as Harry practically swallowed his erection, causing a hot heat to pool at the base of his cock.

Harry glanced up, seeing Malfoy still covering his mouth, muffling the delicious noises he craved. He slowly let Draco's cock slide from his throat and he reached up, grabbing the blonde's wrist and pulling them down, locking their fingers together and keeping him in place, his wrists resting against his inner thigh.

Draco mewled loudly as he gasped, opening his mouth to demand Potter to let go when the man latched onto his hip, tugging the skin with his teeth. Malfoy hissed in pain, shifting when the Gryffindor sucked on the skin.

Harry growled as he nibbled and bit the spot, a coil of heat swirling in his stomach when he let go and saw the bruise already forming on the blondes pale skin. He licked his lips, his eyes flashing when he suddenly bent and took Draco's cock back into his mouth.

Draco, his mouth uncovered, couldn't stop the loud sounds and harsh gasps that escaped from his throat. He yelled and arched his back when the other man scraped his teeth on the base of his cock, his arms trapped and his wrist pressing hard against his inner thigh as he spread his legs and withered.

Harry groaned as Malfoys cock oozed pre-cum, coating his throat and bathing his tongue in sweetness. He swallowed, massaging Draco's thick erection with his throat, his head bobbing as he slid up and down the Slytherins perfect prick.

Draco clenched his fist and tugged on his arms, pleasure whipping down his spine as the Gryffindor deep throated him, trembles shaking his thin frame as he neared release. "H-Harry!" He stuttered, wiggling his body and thrusting up into the other man's mouth. "I-I'm close! You need t-to let go!" He cried, his cheeks flushed and chest heaving as he panted.

Harry sucked hard and slide off the blondes cock inch by inch, letting the stiff shaft fall from his mouth. He let go of one of Malfoys hands and wiped his chin, licking his lips and grinning at the debauched blonde. "Good?" He asked, his voice gruff and low.

Draco shivered, his eyes burning with lust. "Good? Potter, I swear you are an idiot." He muttered, breathing slowly and heavily, his chin touching his shoulder as he gazed down at the raven. "That was the best blow job I have ever gotten. I'll have to add it to your list, right under Worlds Savior and Hottest Man Alive."

Harry grinned, grabbing Draco's hand again and placing it back where it was, stretching the blonde's arms so his fingers touched the back of his thighs, right between his spread legs. "Good to hear." He whispered heatedly, his gaze flicking down to between the man's legs and at his hole. "Now for the fun part."

Draco choked in shock as Harry dipped his head and ran his tongue along the cleft of his arse, his tongue dragging over the sensitive hole and causing him to cry out. "HARRY!" He shouted, squirming in embarrassment. No one, absolutely no one, had ever rimmed him before, and it was a new, and very exciting experience.

Harry ignored the blondes sputtering, instead focusing on loosing Draco's hole. He sucked the skin and slowly ran his teeth over the Slytherins entrance, the taste of soap and fresh roses coating his tongue as he licked. When he deemed Malfoy ready enough, he stuck his tongue inside, stiffening it to wiggle in and loosen up the tight muscles that wrapped around his tongue.

Draco tensed, gaping in astonishment and arching his back, pushing down. Pleasure erupted through his blood and he shouted loud and long, his legs falling open and his heels digging into the mattress. His chest heaved as he panted, his arms straining as he pulled, trying to tug away from Harrys grip to grab his hair.

Harry growled and he turned his head to bit Malfoys inner thigh, tugging on the skin before letting go to continue to devour his hole. Spit dribbled down his chin as he slithered his tongue in and out, his ears filled with the sexy groans and cries that spilled from Draco's mouth.

Harry shifted as his cock began to throb, begging for attention and distracting him from the blondes wet and loosened entrance. He turned his head and wiped his chin and mouth on his shoulder, not letting go of Malfoys hand as he glanced up, licking his lips.

Draco stared down at him, his eyes filled with shock and raw arousal, his body trembling as he shifted, his hole relaxed and wet. He opened his mouth to tell Harry how fucking amazing that had been when the Gryffindor suddenly grinned, the smile full of wicked mischief.

Draco instantly tensed, watching the man closely.

Harry snarled heatedly at him, tugging on one of the blonde's hands and slowly bringing his fingers to his lips, sticking them in his mouth and sliding his tongue around them, wetting them. He groaned as he sucked on them, releasing them with a pop, a thin line of saliva connecting his lips to Malfoys fingers.

Draco's breathing hitched as he felt his fingers enter the Gryffindors hot mouth, confusion suddenly swimming when Harry released them and sent him a wicked grin. He gasped in shock when the other man tugged on his wrist, keeping the other trapped, and brought his own fingers to his entrance.

"Harry!" Draco cried, struggling. "What are you doing?"

The Gryffindor licked his lips, his eyes flashing fire as he linked fingers with the blonde and spread them. "Oh, I'm just preparing you is all." He said innocently as he pushed Malfoys fingers against his own entrance, gently pushing one inside.

Draco gasped, feeling his own finger enter him, Harry's hand holding his wrist in place to prevent him from pulling away. He groaned as his hole slowly got used to the intrusion, his cheeks heating when the other man tightened his fingers around his own and started thrusting them.

Harry licked his lips and watched Malfoys fingers disappear inside himself, his hole slick and dripping with wetness. The Gryffindor grabbed another of Draco's fingers and forced it inside, placing one of his own between them and spreading them, scissoring the blonde with his own fingers.

The Slytherin cried out when his fingers brushed against his prostate, sending a spike of pleasure up his spine and causing his cock to twitch. He gasped, his eyes wide as Harry forced another inside, stretching him, the burn making him wiggle.

Harry started to pant, his cheeks flushing until he couldn't take anymore, finally ripping Malfoys fingers away and lunging upward to latch onto the man's lips. They kissed heatedly, teeth clacking and tongues wrestling, their hot breath swallowed by each other.

Draco felt Harry let go of his hands and with a grateful sigh he fisted the man's hair, not carrying if the fingers that had been up his arse was tangled in Harrys jet black locks. He sucked and bit the Gryffindors lip, tugging on it and swiping his tongue over the sting when Harry groaned.

He gasped when he was suddenly rolled over, sprawling on the man's chest. He groaned and sat up, whimpering when Harry's hard cock rubbed against his entrance.

Harry grabbed the blonde's thighs and rocked against him, biting his lip and groaning. "Draco, I want you to ride me." He whispered huskily, squeezing the man's thighs.

Draco gasped and nodded, rising onto his knees and spreading his legs, leaning forward to grab the raven's shoulders to steady himself. He reached back with one hand and grabbed Harry's erection, resting the tip against his hole and slowly pressing down.

He hissed when the head popped in, the burn causing him to go slower. He gradually slid down Harry's cock, his hole stretched and filled with the Gryffindors hard shaft. He mewled loudly, rocking gently until he sat with the other man's cock all the way in, his thighs spread and his head bent forward as he panted.

Harry moaned, rubbing the blonde's thighs and waited for him to move, gasping in a sharp breath when Malfoy suddenly rose up and thrust down, taking him inside in one swift movement. "AH!" He shouted, throwing his head back, his muscles straining when Draco set up a fast tempo, bouncing on his lap.

Draco shouted loudly, his voice breaking as he rocked, Harrys hard cock pressing into his prostate on every down stroke, driving him insane with the need to cum. "F-Fuck!" He screamed, clenching down on Harry, his knees digging into the bed as they fucked.

Harry grunted, grabbing the blonde's waist and snapping his hips up, causing the blonde to bounce and cry out. He gritted his teeth as his orgasm approached, hurtling toward him when Draco began clenching and squeezing his cock.

The Gryffindor suddenly yanked Malfoys hips down, pressing him into his lap as he came, his semen filling the blonde. He whimpered and gasped, his body tensing and jerking upward, his cock pressing deeper into Malfoy.

Draco gasped, his mouth falling open as Harry exploded inside him, his cum hitting his prostate and causing him to tip over the edge. He arched and screamed, his eye squeezed shut and his face tipped toward the ceiling, his body stiffening and his cock jerking as sperm shot onto his and Harry's chest.

Draco slowly relaxed as his orgasm subsided and fell limp onto the Gryffindors chest, immediately falling asleep as exhaustion pulled him under.

Harry blinked when the other man fainted, his warm body draping over him. The Gryffindor smiled and slowly pulled out of Draco, hissing when his sensitive cock slid out of Malfoys hole. He sighed and rolled them over, gazing down at the blonde to make sure he was alright.

"I can't believe you passed out." Harry muttered, cupping the blonde's cheek and kissing him softly on the lips. "I wasn't even half done." He said, grabbing the blanket from the floor and pulling over their bodies.

He sighed and settled in, his arms around the blonde's waist and pulling them chest to chest, their combined release sticking their skin together.

Harry grinned and snuggled closer, slowly falling asleep as night fell outside, encasing the room in darkness.

* * *

><p>IM SO SORRY! it took so long t do this that i almost forgot all about it! so sorry! well here it is, and to be nice i will include more in the next few chapters. thank merlin i almost done! i hope you liked this. hopefully you will review to tell me how i did! until next time!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Rating:MATURE

Warning: Sex and stuff

Disclaimer: Original credit belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Harry smiled at Malfoy, who stood in front of a room full of Aurors and told them the plan for the next few days, which was to capture Blake and put him in Azkaban. They had arrived earlier that morning, after eating breakfast and having a quick shag in the shower.

Now they were at the Ministry and were assigning things to the team who would be in wait for the shipment in three days. Hopefully they would capture Blake and find out what the hell he had been up to.

"You got it? You grab the other guys while me and Harry trap and capture Blake." Draco said, the authority and anger clear in his voice. "If any of you try to even _touch_ Blake, I will break your neck right after I cut off you balls with a pair of rusty forks. Got it?" He asked, sighing when they all nodded. "Well then gentlemen, you can leave and continue your day."

They all stood as one and ran for the door, several covering their privates and all with fear in their eyes.

Harry laughed loudly, standing up from his chair and walking toward Draco, wrapping the man in a warm embrace and kissing his forehead gently. "You did great. I don't think they will get within two feet of Blake." He teases, rubbing his nose against the blonde's temple.

Draco sighed and melted into the Gryffindors arms, burying his face in his chest. "Good." He muttered, grinning despite himself.

The plan was to lay in wait at the harbor for their criminal, staying in hiding until the shipment that Blake was waiting for came in. Then the team of twelve would ambush them and capture all who was in league with the Auror traitor. It was a simple but effective plan, the one with less surprises and hopefully less casualties.

The door behind them suddenly opened, causing them to turn and look in the direction the sound had come from.

"Hello Harry, Draco." Kingsley said, waving at the two men and walking to stand in front of them. "I see you have already told the men the plan." He said, smiling. "They all wanted to be reassigned, saying you were dangerous and they were afraid you would…..'cut their balls off with a rusty fork'." He said, crossing his arms. "I liked that one by the way, ten times better than I could have said."

Malfoy nodded. "Alright….." He said, trailing off. He stood there for a moment and then snuggled deeper into Harry's chest, his face hidden from Kinsley's prying eyes.

Kingsley stared at him for a moment, and with a start of surprise saw a large bruise on the side of the blonde's neck. He opened his mouth to ask how it happened, when he glanced to Harry, noticing a bruise on his neck as well.

He snapped his mouth closed and hid a grin, relieved to finally have the two men together. _Good thing they figured it out, or I would have had to do something about it. _He thought, watching as the Gryffindor and Slytherin cuddled.

He shook himself and cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow when the two men started. "Well I'm glad it went well, but I do have a question I need to ask." He said, frowning. "You two sent me things from Blake's house this morning. I thought you two finished it yesterday? Why were you still sending me stuff?"

Harry blinked, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment, his mouth turning up into a sheepish grin. "Um, well…" He started, trailing off as Malfoy groaned and buried his face into his chest. "I thought it would be a good idea to go back and see if we missed anything." He said, not saying the real reason, which was to get his glasses.

He hadn't realized he had left them at Blake's house until he woke up that morning, and had rushed over in a panic to find them. Of course, he hit a few things before he got to the house, and Draco had to help him along the way. They had made it shortly after nine, and while Harry had searched for his glasses Draco had found a few things they had missed, so he sent it over to Kingsley.

Kingsley nodded, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, knowing full well that wasn't the reason, but decided to let it go. "Alright, if you two are done, would you like to go over what we found?" He asked, grinning when the two men nodded quickly, thankful for the change in topic. "Well, come on. We don't have all day."

* * *

><p>Harry gasped and rolled over, his chest heaving as he panted. Beside him Draco moaned and curled up against his side, rubbing his nose against his neck and mewling when Harry rubbed his back, dragging his fingers over his sensitive skin.<p>

"You okay?" Harry asked breathless, his chest gleaming with their combined cum.

Draco huffed, still breathing heavily as he wrapped an arm around the Gryffindors chest, not caring that semen stuck to his arm when he did so. "Better then okay. I'm fucking fabulous." He muttered, sighing when Harry ran a hand through his hair and began to massage his neck.

It was later in the day, right after Kingsley had shown them all the things they found, which consisted of a box full of candy wrapper designs, herbs in small vials, polyjuice potion, designer clothes, sex toys and recites for three owls, paper and ink.

They had spent about an hour trying to connect it all, to no avail. Finally Kingsley said they could go home, even though it was only about two in the afternoon. Of course they left, and stumbled into Harrys flat, kissing and staggering toward the bedroom. Ever since then they had been fucking like bunnies, without pause and with a lot of lube.

Harry frowned as he thought about it, wondering what Blake was doing. "Malfoy, have you been able to figure out how all the things Blake has bought connect? I'm not having any luck with it." He confessed, his brow scrunched in frustrated confusion.

Malfoy pursed his lips and shook his head, irritated. "No, I haven't." He said, rubbing his cheek against the other man's shoulder. "I really have no clue, thinking about it doesn't help."

"Your right." Harry admitted and with a wicked grin rolled them over, licking up the Slytherins chest. "Why don't we stop talking and do something else instead? Something a little more…..fun?" He asked, growling when Malfoy's breathing hitched.

"Splendid idea Potter. Why don't you get to it then?"

* * *

><p>Harry yawned and stretched, his naked chest flexing as he raised his arms above his head and arched his back. He groaned in pained pleasure, running a hand through his hair as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw a certain blonde standing in front of the stove, his back to him.<p>

Harry licked his lips at the delicious white skin displayed before him, heat slithering in his belly as he slowly walked forward, reaching out to grab the man.

Draco jumped, gasping as warm arms enfolded him, scaring him shitless and causing his heart to beat faster. He turned in the Gryffindors arms, whacking him on the shoulder with his fist. "What the hell, Harry? You scared the life out of me you blasted man." He hissed, a spatula clutched in his other hand.

Harry grinned, rubbing the blonde temple with his nose. "Sorry, I just wanted to hold you." He said, his chest rumbling with satisfaction. "You're so beautiful my dragon." He whispered, kissing Draco's forehead.

Malfoy blushed at the endearment, his body tensing. "I-I'm not a dragon." He said lamely, his heart beating faster when Harry just grinned.

"I know, but to me you are. Something so beautiful and unattainable that I'm enthralled by the very idea of you." He whispered, burying his face in the man's shoulder.

Draco gaped, stunned. He suddenly looked down, hiding the smile that pulled at his lips. "Well, then you are my very own lion. My wild pet." He teased, trying to hide the pleasure the words that Harry had spoken brought to him.

Harry snorted, gently nipping at the blonde's skin. "Fine, but the name is staying." He said, leaning back and running a hand through his hair.

Draco grinned, secretly pleased. He turned back around to the stove, turning it off when the eggs he was cooking were done. "Now, go sit. We have a big day today." He said, referring to the hunt that was taking place at the harbor.

Harry sighed but relented, sitting at the table across the stove as Malfoy plated the food, bringing it to the table along with forks and glasses full of butter beer. He placed one in front of Harry, then sat down across from him, grabbing a fork and digging into the eggs and bacon, spreading butter on the biscuit that lay on his plate.

"You remember what we are doing tonight and what position to be in, right?" Malfoy asked, taking a bite of the bread and moaning in ecstasy.

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the glass of butter beer and downing it, wiping his mouth as he set it back down. "Yes, near the entrance behind the wooden crates. South of the harbor and North of the street." He stated, shoveling eggs into his mouth and biting into the bacon with a satisfying crunch.

Draco grunted, pleased. "Good." He replied, gulping his butter beer and slamming it onto the table between them. "When I get my hands on that bastard Blake, he will wish he never disguised himself as me." The Slytherin snarled, his eyes bright with murderous rage.

Harry glanced up and frowned, nodded. "Not if I do first." He growled, ripping his bacon in half and shoving it in his mouth.

Draco snorted, eating his eggs hungrily. "You're not as fast as I am. Especially if I'm on the move to exact revenge on the poor unlucky soul who crossed wands with me."

Harry grinned at that, wiggling his eyebrows to acknowledge that there was a sexual innuendo at the end of that sentence. "I admit, you are vicious when it comes to that particular subject." He said, standing and walking toward the sink, throwing his plates in and wincing at the clatter.

Draco grinned, nodding. "I'm glad you realized that." He said, pushing back his chair and standing, walking to the stove and setting his plate on the cold burner.

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blonde, cuddling against his back and kissing his neck. "I did, and it terrifies me." He teased, gently nipping at the blondes shoulder and grinning when he felt the man shudder.

Draco's breathing hitched and he knew where this was going, and if they wanted to be on time, they couldn't shag in the kitchen. "Harry, we can't. Kingsley will have our heads if we are late." He said, shivering when the Gryffindor turned him around and pressed him against the stove.

Harry sighed, knowing the blonde was right but wanting to calm the beast that clawed at his stomach. "Fine, but only if you let me do one thing." He said, staring into the blondes gray eyes and drowning.

Draco frowned, worried. "What is this 'one thing'?" He asked, leaning back.

Harry grinned, bending his head and running his lips over the other man's throat, nibbling gently. "To mark you. I want everyone to see that you're mine, and if I can't do this much you might as well let me shag you, because you won't be leaving until I at least give you a hicky."

Draco sighed in relief, nodding. "Fine, but don't be too rough, you know how sensitive my neck is." He said, opening his mouth to say more when Harry dropped to his knees and pulled his night pants down to rest lower on his legs, baring the v of his crotch and the bones that protruded from his hips, but keeping his cock covered.

Harry licked his lips and lunged, biting down hard on the skin and tugging, growling when Draco stiffened in pain and yanked at his hair. He licked the sting with a long drag of his tongue, nipping and sucking, determined to leave a bruise that will last. Draco gasped and trembled, hi knees turning to jelly as Harry bit his skin, his tongue darting out to taste and his lips wrapped around the bone to suck harshly. He bit his lip, gazing down at the Gryffindor, starting to breathe harder when Harry continued to nibble on the skin, a bruise already forming and spreading the longer the raven sucked.

Draco finally winced as the pleasure turned to pain and he tugged in the Gryffindors hair, gasping when the man lunged and latched onto his neck. He moaned, grinding his hips into Harrys, his cock springing to life as the other man ravaged his neck, biting and sucking.

Harry bit, hard, almost enough to break skin, breathing harshly when the blonde cried out. He let off when he felt a yank on his hair and he gently sucked the skin, caressing it with his tongue. He leaned back, surveying his work and grinning, satisfied.

Draco swallowed dryly, reaching up and touching his neck, wincing when it stung. "Damn it Harry. You didn't have to chew on my neck." He hissed, secretly pleased as he pressed his fingers down harder, feeling the burn of marksmanship.

Harry licked his lips and grabbed the blonde's pants, tugging them up back around his hips, pressing his thumb into the wound below the waistband. "I know you like it. You might as well tell me you do." He teased, grinning when Draco huffed and hit him on his shoulder.

They both jumped as a sudden ringing sound ripped through the air, signaling the time. Harry grinned and stepped away from the blonde, walking toward the door to reach their bedroom. "Well, it seems it's time to leave. Too bad, because I felt like giving you a blow job." He joked, chuckling when Draco sputtered.

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

><p>Draco stood in front of the mirror, Harry behind him as he tried to fix his hair. They were in the Ministry bathroom, three doors down from their office. They were currently late for a meeting because of Harry and his grabby hands.<p>

Draco groaned in defeat, leaning away from the mirror to turn and glare at the Gryffindor, his blonde hair mussed and his cheeks flushed from his lingering orgasm. "I didn't think you would do it." He said, a little shocked, but a lot pleased.

Harry grinned, reaching for him and pulling him against his chest. "You mean the blow job? I told you I wanted to." He replied, rubbing his nose against the Slytherins forehead, his hands drifting down to cup his arse, giving it a hard squeeze.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, smiling in sated pleasure. After they had left the house, Harry had pushed him into a bathroom, grabbing his pants and yanking them down, not even locking the door in his haste. It was a miracle no one had walked in on them, Harry on his knees with Malfoys pants around his ankles.

Harry had sucked him off, fingering him while he was doing it. Malfoy, in a matter of minutes, had tipped off the edge, a roaring orgasm whipping through him. To his shock, Harry swallowed his cum, making him whimper in heat.

Harry then stood and kissed him, letting him taste himself before he reached into his pants and pulled out his own cock, jerking off as he plundered the blondes mouth, his semen splashing onto Draco's stomach and his own hands.

They had cleaned up afterwards, and Draco had chastened him the entire time, saying they were late because of Harrys unrelenting sex drive.

"I didn't think you would do it!" Malfoy stated, throwing his hands up and turning around as he headed for the door. "Anyway that's not important." He said, glancing over at the raven. "We have a meeting remember?"

Harry nodded, his eyes alight with amusement. "I know, I was just too busy sucking you off to care."

* * *

><p>YES! ALMOST DONE! hope you liked it. its taking awhile to finish the whole thing. anyways, until next time!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: Mature

Warning: Not much except for the occasional curse.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Harry shifted, his wand clutched in his hand, his body almost trembling from excitement. His team of eleven Auror witches and wizards were scattered throughout the building, hiding in the shadows or behind crates and boxes. They all lay in wait for Blake and his criminal friends, and the shipment of whatever the Hufflepuff had ordered.

Beside him sat Malfoy, the man shifting in impatience as they waited. Harry leaned toward him, slowly sliding his tongue along the blonde's neck, moaning quietly in his ear.

Draco started, whipping around and glaring at the grinning Gryffindor. "Bloody hell, Potter!" He hissed softly, taking care not to be too loud. "Where on a mission, keep your tongue to yourself!"

Harry stifled a chuckle, rubbing his nose against the bruise on the man's neck, nipping gently and sucking on it to keep it there. He leaned a little away and surveyed the bruise he had put there earlier that morning, a flash of possessiveness whipping through him as he saw the skin purpled and blue.

He growled lowly, grabbing the blonde's hair and yanking his head back, latching onto his neck and sucking hard. He felt the man shudder, a quiet gasp whispering from his lips as Harry bit his neck, renewing the bruise he had placed there that very morning before running to the Ministry.

Harry snarled, attacking and plundering, his saliva coating the Slytherins neck, shining wetly in the dim light of the warehouse. Harry, after a few more moments, leaned away, letting go of the blonde hair and shifting away. His breathing was heavier, but thankfully not much so, but the blonde, with his neck raw and bruised, was panting.

Draco swallowed, licking his dry lips and reaching up to touch the hicky, wincing when it throbbed. "Bloody hell! Why did you do that!?" He hissed quietly, glaring at the Gryffindor and rubbing the wound on his neck.

Harry grinned, glancing at the bruise and feeling a flash of satisfaction. "Just wanted to keep it there. Didn't want people to think you were free." He whispered, shifting and readjusting his grip on his wand.

Draco's eyes narrowed, his lips dropping into a frown. "Excuse me? When did I s-" He gasped, the sound muffled by Harrys hand, his eyes wide as the Gryffindor leaned forward and pressed his lips to his ear.

"Blake is here." He said, his tone serious. "Oh, and your mine. Deal with it." He whispered, grinning.

Draco huffed behind his palm and pushed his hand away, his lips pursing as he gazed down at the floor, where Blake and two other men had stopped at. He left the comment of ownership for later, instead dealing with the work they had now.

They sat behind crates, up on a loft, right on top of the deal that was going on down below.

"Does it look like I care, you bloody bastard!?" The Malfoy double hissed, anger clear on his face. It was Blake of course, disguised, but the other men didn't know that, them all thinking it was the Slytherin who had been in league with Voldemort before the World Savior had killed him.

"No sir, it doesn't." One grumbled, a thin twig of a man, his brown hair ratty and his nose pointed upward. "It just can't be done! The drugs are taking too long to make! It's not our faults!"

The other nodded, frowning. "Yeah boss. It's not our fault." He said calmly, his dark brown eyes blank. "We couldn't do anything about it."

Blake sighed and raked a hand through his now blonde hair, the Auror robes he wore shifting as he reached for his wand. "Fine, I'll talk to the dealers. Now, were are the crates?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow in cool question.

The two men grinned and gestured to the door, turning on their heels and striding to it, pulling it open to reveal a room full of boxes.

Blake grinned, his teeth flashing dangerously as the men grabbed one box each and brought it out, setting it in front of the Hufflepuff and stepping back to await his next orders.

Blake swaggered up to the crates and waved his wand, the top of the box flying off and hitting the wall. He bent forward and grabbed a hand full of the crates contents, bringing them up for them all to see.

Harry frowned, confused as to what the man held, his eyebrows netted in question.

Blake smiled in obvious delight and unwrapped one of the candy's, sticking his tongue out and licking it, a laugh bursting from his throat as he popped it into his mouth. "Well done boys, now the only thing we have to do is sell them and become millionaires!"

Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance, gesturing to Malfoy that they had enough information to put the man in jail and that it was time to capture and subdue him. He shifted his feet and with a growl, lunged off the balcony, rolling when his feet hit the ground.

Blake started and turned, his eyes widening when he saw Harry and eleven other Aurors descending upon him. He turned and staggered away, crying out in a loud voice that echoed. "Aurors! They're here!" he shouted, his voice carrying. Behind him, doors opened and men fell out of the sky, falling in behind Blake as they raised their wands.

Harry cursed, his knees bent and his wand ready, behind him his other men doing the same. A tense silence fell, and with a sudden cry, spells whizzed through the air, voices crying out and shouting in the melee.

Harry gasped and ducked, leaping to the side and sending a spell to his attackers, grinning savagely when the man stiffened and fell. Beside him, Malfoy fought with vicious glee, his eyes alight as he threw people and stunned them.

Harry grinned and looked the other way as a flash of robes catching his vision. He frowned, his eyes narrowing. He turned to Draco, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Blake is getting away!We have to catch him before he apparats." He shouted, tearing off after the man. Luckily they had set a barrier around the warehouse and near it, so people inside couldn't apparate away. Of course, the Aurors couldn't either, but it was better than letting the criminals get away.

Draco clenched his teeth and raced after the Gryffindor, his wand flicking as he sent hexes and spells behind him, protecting him from attack. He chased after Harry and came up beside him, his breathing heavy and sweat beading on his forehead from adrenaline.

The men raced after Blake, their footsteps echoing through the street as they followed quickly behind. Harry pumped his legs and arms, glancing to the left and at Draco. "There is an alley, a few yards from here, it cuts across the square where Blake is headed. Can you go through it and catch him before he passes it?" He asked, a little breathless as Draco nodded.

"Can I beat the hell out of him when I catch him?" Draco asked, growling low in his throat.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Yes, but only if you catch him before I do." He said, grinning.

Draco chuckled and nodded, seeing the alley come up on his left. "Well then, it seems I'll have to before you do." He said, jetting off down the alley toward the square.

Harry shook his head and sped up, his robes flapping behind him as he ran. Moments later he skidded to a stop, panting heavily as he entered the square, right where Blake or Draco was supposed to be. He turned around and surveyed the area, frowning in confusion.

"Maybe he went after him." He muttered, about to run down the street when he heard a clatter behind him. He whirled around, his wand raised. He sighed in relief and grinned, seeing the flustered blonde run out from the alley.

"Draco! Thank Merlin!" Harry said, walking toward the man when a sudden worm of doubt entered his mind. He frowned, opening his mouth to speak when Malfoy grinned, his eyes flashing.

"I thought it was Blake who was in the square, I was about to hex you."

Harry nodded, still unsure. "Yeah, well, we might want to catch him. Do you have any idea where he went?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

The Slytherin shook his head, glancing to his right back down the alley, showing his neck to the Gryffindor. "No, he might have turned and came up behind us." He said, running a hand through his hair.

Harry's eyes widened suddenly as he saw the blondes neck. His gaze narrowed and with a growl, grabbed Malfoys collar, dragging him toward him. "Where is it?" He hissed, his tone venomous.

Draco gasped, dumbfounded. "Where is what?"

"The hicky I gave you this morning." Harry clarified, his fingers curled around the man's robes. "It's not there."

Malfoy gaped, stunned. "Shit." He said, his gaze snapping fire. He reached down quickly, grabbing for his wand when Harry sent a right hook his way, clipping his temple and sending him reeling. He fell, his back thumping against the hard stone of the street, his body limp as he blacked out.

Harry waved his hand, his knuckles throbbing from the impact when he heard a cry behind him. He turned, nursing his injured hand as he gazed at Draco, the man panting as he ran from the alley.

"Harry! Are you alright!?" He asked frantically, staggering toward him and running his hands all over his body. "That damned Blake was waiting for me in the alley! When he saw me, he punched me in my face and I passed out." He said sheepishly, glancing at his double that lay unconscious on the ground.

Harry grinned, showing he was alright. "I figured it out a second before you ran into the square." He said, reaching down and hauling the man up, throwing him over his shoulder as he set off back toward the warehouse.

Draco frowned, trailing after the man as they headed back to the team. "How did you figure it out?" He asked, grabbing Harrys arm and gazing up at him.

Harry grinned, leaning down to kiss the blonde, glancing quickly at the bruise on Malfoys neck before straightening and continuing to walk down the street. "No reason. He just didn't have enough attitude."

* * *

><p>YES! almost done guys! sorry it took so long, been busy with other things. there will be one or two more chapters to this. i hoped you liked and i hope you review! until next time!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: Mature

Warning: Violence

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Harry sighed as he walked down the hall, Malfoy hanging onto his arm as they headed toward the interrogation room.

"I'm glad that it's almost over." Harry stated, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Now we only have to finish questioning and then we're done."

Draco nodded tiredly, the adrenaline that had coursed through his body earlier leaving him drained. "Glad of it." He agreed as the came to the door, Harry reaching forward and pushing it open. They both walked inside, the door shutting quietly behind them.

Inside the room stood Kingsley and sitting in the chair at a table, Blake. The Hufflepuff was chained to a loop of iron that was bolted into the table, and the table was bolted to the floor. The man glanced up when they walked in and uttered a curse, his lips twisting into a snarl.

"Hello, my two gay Aurors. How has your day been going?" He sneered, his gaze hot. He gasped when Harry lunged at him, grabbing his collar and yanking him up. He trembled in pure fear as the Gryffindors eyes darkened, magic crackling in the air around him as the man's lip curled into a snarl.

"Excuse me?" Harry said softly, his eyes black as his magic tugged on its leash, trying to escape in his moment of anger. "You have no right, none, to insult me or Draco. Understood? If you don't realize that, I will show you personally."

Blake nodded, his cheeks pale. "F-Fine." He stuttered, slumping when Harry let go of him.

The Gryffindor stood, stepping back, reining in his anger as he grabbed Draco in order to calm himself. "Now that that's out of the way, we can begin questioning." He said briskly, reaching into his pocket and taking out a vial of veritaserum.

Blake shook his head, shaking off the paralyzed panic the other man had put him through. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Draco watched as Harry walked over and poured the contents down the man's throat, his cock throbbing with lust. When the Gryffindor had pulled Blake from his chair, it had turned him on, the power and strength of the raven setting him off. The strangest thing was, when Harry became angry, his magic had swirled around his body, reaching for Draco and encasing him in crackling energy.

It had coursed through his body, setting him on fire. It caused his skin to sensitize and become hot. His arse and cock had throbbed, wanting to be touched and plundered. He suddenly jolted when he felt Harry lean toward him and grab him by the shoulders.

"Hey, Draco. Would you like to ask the questions or should I?" The Gryffindor asked, bringing the man close to his side.

Malfoy nodded and sat in the chair opposite of Blake's, the table between them. "Alright, the first question I want you to answer is, what were you selling?" He said, grabbing a pad and quell from his robe pocket and slapping them onto the table.

Blake clenched his jaw and when it became too hard to resist he gave in, the answer spilling from his lips. "I was creating candy's full of aphrodisiac in order to sell them to illegal markets in London." He blurted, his lips curling in a snarl as the potion prodded him to answer.

Draco nodded, some of the things they had found at the Hufflepuffs apartment clicking and making sense. "Now I can see why you had the wrapper designs and bought all the herbs from the apothecary." He said to himself, making a note on the paper in front of him. He glanced up when he was done, his eyes hard.

"Why did you buy the owls, and other things? Such as robes, honey, tea leaves and adult items?" He asked, his voice holding no emotion as Blake sputtered.

"You can't ask about the toys!" He cried, twisting against the bonds on his wrist. "It's none of your business!"

"Oh yes I can. You bought them with my body. It is my business. If you think otherwise, we can go to Kingsley about it." He stated, turning in his seat to stare at the Minister. "Can I question him about the toys?" He asked, smiling wanly when the man nodded. He turned back around, facing the Hufflepuff. "See? I can. Now answer me."

Blake clenched his teeth, shuddering in pain when the potion slapped him in the face, causing his mouth to open and spill all his secrets. "The owls were messengers for my clients." He said tightly, cursing when he opened his mouth again. "The robes were to make it appear as if I was you."

"Why were you me?"

"Because the men I work with would never ally themselves with a Hufflepuff." He said grimly, spitting the last word as it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I had to be someone who was ruthless. Who could order them around and not face the repercussions. A Slytherin was perfect for the job."

Draco nodded in agreement, jotting that down. "Slytherins are the best at undercover work. And they are in fact ruthless." He mused, not bothering to mention that he knew all too well how 'ruthless' they can be.

Blake sighed, giving into the potion, knowing it was futile to resist. "The honey was to make the candy prototypes, and the tea leaves were to flavor it in case you wanted to put it into water. You could just drop it in and drink to have the same effect you would have had if you sucked on it." He explained, tugging onto the chains and giving up.

"The adult items were for me, no one else." He said, hoping in vain the potion would leave it at that.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What did you use them for?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and waiting.

Blake cursed heavily, his eyes flashing. "I'm not telling that!" He hissed, groaning in effort as the potion coursed through his veins. "I-I used them when I w-was polyjuicing as you." He gritted out, his body shuddering in pain. "I used them on your body. I thought, 'if I can't have the real thing, I might as well use your body for my own purpose'."

Draco blinked, shocked, until the shock burned away in a white hot fury. He lunged across the table and punched the man in the cheek, the resounding smack of skin hitting skin echoing. He snarled in animalistic rage, his vision funneling to focus on Blake as he punched him again.

The man cried out in pain, recoiling from the hard smack, the strength in the other man's fist causing his eyes to widen in fear. He gasped when the blonde grabbed his collar and jerked him up, the Slytherin bringing his head back and forward, hitting forehead to nose.

Blake shouted loudly as the impact broke his nose, blood gushing onto his shirt. He blinked and reeled, almost passing out from the pain.

Malfoy grinned in malicious delight when he saw the crooked, broken nose. He gritted his teeth and raised his fist again, about to bash holes in the man's face, when he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back.

His eyes widened and he whirled, staring into the face of Harry. "Potter! Let off!" He hissed, wiggling when the man brought him to his chest and smothered him. He mumbled loudly, struggling to break away when he felt Harry kiss his temple, causing him to still.

"It's fine. You did enough. Let it be for now." He said, staring down at the blonde with a steely gaze. "Alright?" He asked, reaching up and rubbing the red spot on the blonde's forehead from butting the Hufflepuff.

Draco sighed, the raging anger subsiding. He pouted, admitting defeat. "Fine." He grumbled, stepping away and reseating himself. He waited as Blake jerked away from him, causing a jolt of pleasure through him.

Blake stared with wide eyes, cupping his face as it throbbed, his eyes full with tears.

Malfoy grinned slowly, leaning forward and relishing the fear he saw in the other man's eyes. "One last question before I put your sorry ass in jail." He snarled, his cheeks flushed in renewed anger. "Where did you get my hair?"

Blake blinked, not expecting that. He thought it would be the people he was working with, but obviously the blonde and Gryffindor team weren't here for that. Must be what Kingsley was waiting for. "I found them on Harry's robes when he left them in his office. You two are always so close to each other. It wasn't that hard. I walked in and grabbed a few from the cloth of Potters Auror robes. He has a bad habit of forgetting them when on break." He said, his voice stuffed from his broken nose.

Draco nodded, surprised at where the Hufflepuff had found them at. "Alright, thank you. That was all I needed." He said as he stood, walking to the door and wrenching it open, not wanting for Harry as he strode down the hall.

Harry frowned and trailed after him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his chest. "Are you alright?" He asked, knowing how exhausted the blonde was.

Malfoy turned in his arms and cuddled against his chest, grateful for the man's warmth. "Yes, just tired. At least we know all the answer and don't have to keep tearing ourselves up about it." He said softly, burying his nose in the Gryffindors neck and breathing in his scent. "I just find it disturbing that Blake used my body like that."

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. "I know, me to." He said, kissing the top of the Slytherins head. "Do you want to go home?" He asked, grinning when the blonde nodded vigorously.

"Bloody hell, yes." Draco said, glancing up at the raven and grinning. "If I don't hog the bed I can spend the night?" He said, rehashing the old joke that was said every time he asked to come over. Even if they were now lovers, it felt right to say it, even in a joking manner.

Harry laughed and nodded. "If you don't hog the bed. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Draco grinned warmly and snuggled against Harry's chest, his bare skin rubbing against the other mans. "Hey, Harry." He muttered, gazing up at the Gryffindor in the half light, the soft glow from the candles hovering around the room providing little light. "I realized something today."<p>

Harry groaned when the blonde rolled on top of him, crushing him with his weight. "What?" He asked, running a hand through the blonde's hair, caressing the soft strands. "Did you finally realize that your mine? Or that you're a ruthless Slytherin who can break peoples noses with his forehead?" He teased, grinning down at his gorgeous lover.

Draco huffed and rolled his eye, smacking the man in the chest. "No, it's something that I should have said I long time ago." He whispered, leaning forward and kissing the raven on the lips. "I love you."

Harry froze, his heart stuttering in his chest. With a sudden loud exclamation, he rolled, pinning the man against the mattress. "Draco! Are you serious!?" He asked, his eyes brimming with joy.

The blonde laughed and nodded, gasping when Harry lunged and pulled him into a hug. "Hey! Harry!" He cried, embarrassed.

Harry chuckled, peppering kisses all over the man's collarbone and chest, his heart bursting with happiness. He suddenly jerked upward, his face split with a wide grin. "Does this mean you will live with me?!"

Draco nodded, reaching up and cupping the ravens face. "Yes you idiot Gryffindor. It does." He said, laughing when Harry hooted and tackled him into the bed.

Harry wrapped his arms around the man's waist and brought him close, snuggling up as Draco chuckled. They became quiet as Harry rubbed his face against the Slytherins throat, joy slowly burning away to passion.

Draco sighed quietly, his cock hardening when Harry licked his throat, biting the bruise that was on his neck. "You remember when you said I was yours?" He asked quietly, shifting when Harry rolled on top of him.

Harry grinned, possessiveness flashing as Draco lay beneath him. "Yes." He answered, pushing the covers away so he could see all of Malfoys pale, soft skin.

"Well, I'm not. Not yet." The Slytherin said, his voice becoming breathless when the other man yanked off his night pants and threw them behind his shoulder. "Why don't you fix that?"

Harry smiled, his teeth flashing as he jerked Malfoys hips up, grinding his erection against the blondes. "Fair enough. What should I do?" He asked, nipping gently at Draco's nipples.

The man arched and shivered, his fingers tangling in the Gryffindors nest of hair. "Take me, as hard and as fast as you want. Don't stop, don't ask what I like. Just claim me." He growled, tugging at the hair he held as Harry bit his chest.

The Gryffindor trembled at the demand, moaning softly as he rubbed his cock against the blondes, his pants hindering contact. He growled in frustration and sat back, pulling and tugging at his pajamas, his fingers fumbling in his haste.

He cursed, his eyes narrowed when finally, they came loose, pooling around his knees. He grinned, triumphant, kicking off the offending garment and throwing himself on the blonde, his hands caressing and hips thrusting.

Draco smothered a chuckle, gasping instead when Harry bit his already sore neck, the skin immediately turning pink. He huffed, his neck tingling as he hit the Gryffindor on the shoulder. "Why the hell do you keep biting me?" He asked exasperated.

Harry rose onto his elbows and grinned, his eyes flashing. "Because if I don't, I might go crazy." He admitted, running his tongue up the blonde's chest.

Draco shuddered, gasping softly. "Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No, no we wouldn't."

* * *

><p>"I'm glad it's over." Kingsley said, leaning back in his chair and scrubbing his face with his rough palms. "I never thought the case would get solved. Much less so quickly." He admitted, staring at the two men who cuddled in the chair across from his desk. He raised his eyebrow but said nothing, waiting for the men to tell him themselves, when a sudden thought popped into his head.<p>

"Harry. Can I ask you a question?" He said, his brow wrinkled in thought. He continued when the Gryffindor nodded, his eyes quizzical. "How did you know that it was Blake? And not Malfoy?"

Harry grinned, glancing down at the blonde, not caring one bit about the answer he gave. "Well, it was actually quite simple." He confessed, glancing up at the Minister with a smile. "He wasn't the one with the hicky."

* * *

><p>YEAH! DONE! FINALLY! i hope you guys liked this story, because i sure did! i know there was only one sex scene, but who cares! im done! hope you guys favorit and review! until next time!<p> 


End file.
